Aldéran 27 : Guerres des sangs
by iloveharlock
Summary: Comme si devoir retrouver et sauver sa demi-sœur Reine des Sylvidres ne suffisait pas à occuper Aldéran, le peuple d'origine d'Albior le réclame, veut le récupérer, quitte à blesser grièvement sa mère adoptive. Et pour garder son fils, Aldéran devra se battre, sans aucun pardon pour ceux qui s'en sont pris à la femme qu'il aime de façon inconditionnelle.
1. Chapter 1

_Disclaimer_ : Albator, Clio, Doc, les marins de l'Arcadia, Warius et son Karyu, Mi-Kun et Tori-San appartiennent à leur créateur, M. Leiji Matsumoto.

Bob l'Octodian et ses _Metal Bloody Saloon_ appartiennent à Aerandir Linaewen qui me les prête amicalement

Les autres personnages sont à bibi

**1.**

- Horand, quelqu'un est venu vous voir.

Après trois mois au Pénitencier, Ryhas avait eu l'habitude des colis qu'il recevait régulièrement, mais il n'avait jamais eu le moindre visiteur. Il ne connaissait donc pas le chemin de la grande salle de rencontres et il y suivit donc le gardien.

- Aldéran !

L'Illumidas eut un élan vers son ami mais se retint au dernier moment, s'arrêta.

- Désolé…

- Non, c'est moi qui le suis. De n'avoir pas pu tenir le coup l'autre fois… s'excusa Aldéran en étreignant le prisonnier.

- Allons, Aldie, bien peu auraient pu surmonter ce que tu as enduré ! rectifia Ryhas en prenant place à l'une des tables, imité par Aldéran qui lui aussi ne prêtait aucune attention aux autres prisonniers en compagnie de leurs proches. Je m'inquiétais… Ton père ne m'avait donné aucune nouvelle de toi, et je n'osais pas le questionner.

- Il te fait si peur que ça ? Non, j'en doute ! Quand on a le cran d'assassiner le Président de l'Union, ce n'est pas un vieux pirate qui vous impressionne ! plaisanta Aldéran.

- Je redoutais assez les informations qu'il me donnerait, avoua son ami. Je ne pensais effectivement pas que tu saurais te remettre de ce que Wolpar et ses comparses t'avaient fait… Ses complices ?

- Identifiés avec les enregistrements de Toshiro, arrêtés et eux aussi dans un Pénitencier. Ca va, toi ?

- Crois-moi, la vie de prisonnier est d'un ennui pas possible ! Un conseil, ne fais jamais quelque chose qui t'envoie dans un Pénitencier !

- Je n'avais effectivement rien fait, et je me suis retrouvé au trou et à deux doigts de passer devant le peloton d'exécution…

Ryhas sursauta.

- Si tu avais bien dû faire quelque chose, protesta-t-il.

- Oui : j'étais venu chercher mon père qu'on avait arrêté. C'est là que j'ai appris que les Illumidas existaient.

- Tu vois, tu n'as pas tout perdu à l'époque, s'amusa Ryhas.

- Au lieu de te foutre de moi, profite de mon jour de bonté : je te ramène quoi du distributeur ?

- Un soda.

Aldéran et Ryhas étaient allés boire leur cannette dans le jardin.

- J'étais aussi venu te dire que c'est Hoby qui s'occupera de t'envoyer colis et autres petites choses à partir de la semaine prochaine. Papa est en train de voler vraiment très loin.

Ryhas fronça les sourcils.

- Des ennuis ?

- Ma sœur a disparu…

- Quoi, Eryna ! ?

- Non, l'autre sœur : Sylvarande. Elle a quitté sa Colonie, il y a un peu plus de trois mois de cela, et elle a complètement disparu. Si Synomarielle l'avait tuée, je l'aurais ressenti.

- Tu es si proche de la Reine des Sylvidres ?

- Avec le temps, on a créé des liens forts, en effet. Mais je suis avant tout le Protecteur de son peuple et Sylvarande veille autant sur mon Sanctuaire que Tilkon le Centaure Prieur survivant. L'Arbre de Vie aurait réagi à la disparition de Sylvarande, et c'est là que je l'aurais su… Quoique, j'ai été dans le gaz tellement longtemps… Je repasserai par Terra IV avant de rentrer à Ragel. Après tout, je suis encore en arrêt maladie pour six semaines, ça me laisse du temps.

- Et ton père recherche Sylvarande, comprit l'Illumidas.

- Elle est de sa chair, avec du végéto-sang. Une bien étrange et jolie mutation de la Nature. Et on n'a aucune idée de ce qu'elle a pu devenir…

- Cette Synomarielle, qui est-ce ?

- Elle se prétend la Reine légitime des Sylvidres, désignée par Sylvidra bien avant la naissance de Sylvarande… Un mystère que nous n'avons pas encore résolu, pas plus que ma sœur, sinon elle nous aurait fait partager ses découvertes.

Ryhas fixa un moment son ami roux.

- Toi, tout me dit que tu vas à nouveau te retrouver dans les emmerdes jusque par-dessus la tête !

- Pitié, tu trouves que je ne m'en suis pas pris assez ces derniers mois ? ! protesta Aldéran sans vraiment plaisanter.

Dans le regard vert de Ryhas, il n'y eut plus que du souci.

- Si quelqu'un a défait Sylvarande, c'est un rude adversaire. Et contrairement à ton père ou moi, ta vie est essentiellement terrestre. Tu peux combattre dans les étoiles, mais tu ne les maîtriseras jamais comme nous.

- J'ai toujours su me débrouiller, grogna Aldéran. Et on ne s'en prend pas aux miens sans en payer le prix. Synomarielle était déjà mon ennemie. Désormais, je veux sa mort car je suis certain qu'elle est derrière la disparition de ma demi-sœur !

- Dommage que tu ne puisses attendre, je t'aurais aidé… Aldie !

- Oui ?

- Emmène mon _Devilfish_, il ne sera certainement pas de trop dans ton voyage. Que mes divinités soient avec toi.

- Merci, Ryhas, j'apprécie infiniment. Je te le ramènerai en parfait état.

L'Illumidas éclata de rire, donnant une tape dans le dos d'Aldéran.

- Ce n'est pas ce que je me suis laissé dire du sort que tu réservais à tes jouets et ce depuis ton premier hochet.

- J'ai effectivement cassé le nez de Skyrone avec… gloussa le grand rouquin balafré.

Une sirène au son précis indiqua la fin de l'heure des visites et après une dernière accolade, les deux amis se quittèrent.

**2.**

L'_Arcadia_ volait bien évidemment sans but précis, balayant de ses scans autant d'espace que possible, mais depuis plus de deux mois il n'y avait nulle trace du Docrass de la Reine des Sylvidres.

Albator avait posé un verre de red bourbon sur une des consoles du Grand Ordinateur, savourant le sien à petites gorgées gourmandes.

- Alors, Toshy, tu as eu contact avec les Observatoires de cette zone galactique, que disent leurs archives ? interrogea-t-il enfin.

- Que tout est paisible au possible. Toi et moi, mon vieil ami, n'avons jamais connu autant de temps de paix depuis l'envol de l'_Arcadia_ des entrailles de la Terre.

- Et cet _Arcadia_ n'a plus grand-chose à voir avec celui que tu avais construit. Il a été amélioré, encore et encore.

- Ta Karémyne, Dankest lui aussi à sa manière, et Hoby, disposent d'équipes d'ingénieurs de première force, se réjouit Toshiro.

- Des équipes, en effet. Toi, tu avais réalisé ce prodige seul et dans la plus absolue clandestinité ! Tu seras pour moi le plus grand des génies.

- Tu veux bien ne pas te moquer de mes cent quarante-quatre centimètres, je te prie ? gloussa l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_.

- La taille n'a jamais eu aucune importance, s'amusa le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

- Facile à dire quand on fait plus d'un mètre quatre-vingt ! continuer de pouffer Toshiro.

- Rappelle-moi un peu combien mesurait Eméraldas ? rit franchement Albator.

- Dire qu'Aldéran et elle ont passé tout ce temps dans le Royaume des Ombres. Ils ont dû en faire des bêtises, ces deux rouquins… Au fait, vieux séducteur, es-tu sûr que Saharya soit bien la mère de ton ce gamin ?

- Sa Magicienne de mère l'était. Si on veut plaisanter, on pourrait se poser les légitimes questions quant à l'identité du géniteur !

Toutes les lueurs et autres clignotements de la colonne du Grand Ordinateur indiquèrent l'hilarité la plus absolue !

- Sur ce point, aucune inquiétude : Aldéran est aussi taré que toi !

- Ca, il m'avait bien semblé le remarquer.

- J'ai un message, avertit Toshiro en redevenant sérieux. Aldéran s'éloigne de Koralle après sa visite à Ryhas.

- Vers quelles coordonnées se dirige-t-il ? questionna Albator en finissant son verre.

- Apparemment, vers la Zone des Cimetières. C'est géo-galactiquement parlant quasiment à l'opposé de Terra IV. Mais bien qu'il agisse à l'instinct, ce n'est peut-être pas idiot !

- Aldéran et Sylvarande demeurent liés, par mon sang en eux. Par les pouvoirs surnaturels d'Aldie qu'il ressource et tire de Terra IV. Il est très possible qu'il soit, à son propre insu, sur une piste… A quelle distance de lui sommes-nous ? ajouta le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- A plus de trois semaines de vol. Et nos cales vides, nous devons réapprovisionner. Il y a le _Metak Bloody Saloon_ _Phantom_ de Bob non loin et il nous attend pour nous faire le plein !

Albator inclina positivement la tête.

- Clio se rationne en alcool depuis un moment. Elle s'affaiblit. Il lui faut de la nourriture.

- Nous poursuivons ? insista alors Toshiro.

- Oui. Allons faire escale au _MBS Phantom_, et remplissons nos soutes. Ensuite, nous rejoindrons Aldéran et…

- Si on veut couvrir le plus d'espace possible, nous devons demeurés scindés, le contredit le Grand Ordinateur. Aldie a peut-être une poisse inimaginable, et un instinct plus incroyable encore, Sylvarande demeure disparue. Vous devez vous partager la tâche. Et Aldéran n'est pas seul.

- Comment cela ?

- Le _Devilfish_ vole à son tribord et lui obéit en tout. Ryhas a dû le lui confier.

- Ryhas est encore plus exceptionnel que Zeda ou encore Amus le mentor de leur famille. J'ai eu tort, trop d'années : il y a de bons Illumidas, tout comme il y a des Sylvidres estimables. Sacrée leçon pour moi qui les ai combattus de toute mes forces, avec la puissance de frappe de tes créations, Toshy… Tu ne m'as jamais reproché d'avoir perdu ton _Atlantis_.

- C'est moi qui l'avais fait venir pour tracter l'_Arcadia_ et l'éloigner de ces soleils jumeaux qui l'attiraient ce jour-là. Ce qu'il a fait, te mettant en sécurité avant d'aller s'y consumer… Je n'ai au final que sacrifié un vaisseau pour la vie de mes amis !

- Et aujourd'hui encore nous volons au nom de notre cœur… Sylvarande est ma fille, elle aurait dû m'attendre pour partir au combat.

- Elle savait pour ce que Ryhas avait accompli. Elle ne pouvait que penser que toute la famille avait des priorités, qu'il y avait un ami à sauver, et qu'Aldéran y jetterait tout son cœur.

- Sylvarande fait partie de la famille, bien que cela soit la limite que Karémyne ne puisse franchir en l'acceptant… Je comprends le raisonnement de la Reine des Sylvidres. Mais contrairement à ce que fut ma vie avant Karémyne et les enfants, on ne s'en sort jamais seul ! Conduis-nous au _MBS Phantom_ de Bob, ensuite on retrouve Aldéran.

- A tes ordres.

* * *

Khon Usghen était le seul Illumidas encore membre de l'équipage d'origine du _Devilfish_, soixante-dix ans bien sonnés, un des ultimes survivants puisque Ryhas avait été l'un des très rares enfants à être venu au monde après la destruction de leur planète d'origine – là où avaient été toutes les femmes.

Et bien que sa mémoire ne lui ait pas fait oublier la guerre et la victoire d'alors des deux pirates balafrés, il avait courtoisement et respectueusement salué Aldéran venu à son bord.

- Colonel.

- Nous approchons de la Zone des Cimetières. Est-ce que vos scans renvoient les mêmes informations que les miens ? s'enquit Aldéran.

- Oui : un combat a eu lieu, il y a environ trois mois, mais vu son intensité, des particules résiduelles survivent encore dans le vide galactique et le zéro absolu ! Et, mes caméras viennent de découvrir ceci. Je suis désolé.

Du doigt, Khon désigna un des écrans de la passerelle et Aldéran reconnut le _Dolvidras_, totalement détruit, épave, vide de vie.


	2. Chapter 2

**3.**

Les doigts sur la crosse du cosmogun dans l'étui à son côté, le gravity saber à coquille argent et pourpre fixé à son autre hanche, Aldéran avait parcouru plusieurs étages du _Dolvidras_, Khon et quatre autres membres d'équipage du _Devilfish_ sur ses talons.

- Il n'y a pas la moindre trace de vie à bord, insista Lhéonna Groum, la seconde du _Devilfish_. Je vous l'avais déjà dit, tout comme le clone mémoriel de votre _Lightshadow_… Qu'espérez-vous donc, Colonel ? Des caissons de survie, un ordinateur central non vidé de ses mémoires ?

- Rien du tout, malheureusement…

- Je ne comprends pas votre sens de la réflexion ? glissa Khon.

- Mais, je n'en ai aucun ! Je réagi à la sensation… Et je n'ai aucune perception avec le vaisseau de ma demi-sœur…

- Elle est morte ? hasarda Lhéonna.

- C'est ce que tout semble indiquer… Aucune vie, toutes les navettes de sauvetages encore dans les catapultes.

- Pourquoi n'y a-t-il pas de corps ?

- Les Sylvidres sont végétales. Quand elles brûlent, il ne reste d'elles qu'un peu de cendres.

Lhéonna pâlit d'un seul coup.

- Alors, ces petits tas de poussière que j'ai dispersé du bout du pied…

- Oui.

Les portes de la passerelle s'entrouvrirent, juste assez pour leur laisser le passage.

Les murs calcinés, les consoles éventrées, les écrans et les circuits fondus, l'incendie n'avait rien laissé d'intact.

Le regard d'Aldéran se tourna machinalement vers l'aire de commandement, mais il n'y avait ni tas de cendres ni corps carbonisé.

- Peut-être qu'il y a encore une chance, murmura-t-il.

- Votre sœur n'était sans doute pas ici, au moment du brasier ?

- Elle n'aurait jamais abandonné son poste, pas avant que son équipage n'ait été évacué !

- Un souffle a pu balayer les poussières de son corps ? remarqua encore la seconde du _Devilfish_.

- Sylvarande est plus de chair qu'autre chose. On aurait retrouvé ses restes brûlés.

Aldéran examina encore la passerelle, comme si les ruines de la salle pouvaient le renseigner sur ce qui s'était passé des mois auparavant.

- Synomarielle a pu aborder le _Dolvidras_ juste après sa victoire, faire quelques prisonnières et si Sylvarande était encore en vie, elle a dû s'assurer d'elle.

- Pourquoi ? Elle ne veut que s'emparer des Colonies de Terra IV, être la seule Reine, elle ne va donc pas garder sa rivale prisonnière, cela n'aurait aucun sens !

- Comme je vous l'ai déjà dit, Lhéonna, la logique dirige assez peu ma vie et celle de mes proches. Sylvarande a beau être bien plus réfléchie que moi, avoir la charge de son petit peuple, elle demeure instinctive. Quant à Synomarielle, elle a déjà fait preuve de son impulsivité et de sa vindicte sauvage vis-à-vis de ma demi-sœur. En se servant de cette dernière, elle obligera Talvérya qui s'occupe de la Colonie de Terra IV à se rendre sans résistance… Oui, c'est bien la passion et non la raison qui régit ces situations.

- Voulez-vous faire encore quelque chose ici, Aldéran ?

- Je vous vous laisser ici, avec le _Devilfish_ afin de poursuivre l'analyse de l'épave et organiser avec _Skendromme Industry_ son remorquage jusqu'à un chantier naval et sa remise en dépôt. Vous me rejoindrez ensuite.

- Et vous ?

- Je vais retrouver Synomarielle et lui faire sa fête !

* * *

Un vaisseau aux couleurs et à la silhouette infiniment familières était arrimé à l'un des quais de la station _MBS Phantom_ tenue par Bob l'Octodian.

- Le _Karyu_ se réjouit Albator.

- Tu savais qu'il serait là ? questionna Clio.

- Disons que Warius m'avait dit qu'il comptait vadrouiller un peu dans l'espace. Il devait également se ravitailler en red bourbon, donc il y avait des chances pour qu'il soit à une _MBS_. Je ne pensais que ce serait précisément à celui-ci !

- Le hasard fait bien les choses, dû sourire la Jurassienne. Il y avait longtemps que nous n'avions croisé Warius !

- Oui, ça fait bien plaisir, commenta encore le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Toshiro, tu nous arrimes ?

- Tout de suite.

Bob désigna d'une de ses griffes l'écran de surveillance à côté du comptoir de sa salle principale.

- Toujours aussi ponctuel, ce vieux pirate.

- Et toi, cachottier comme au premier jour : tu ne m'avais rien dit !

- Je connais autant que vous les imprévus de vol, remarqua l'immense Octodian en agitant ses paires de bras.

L'ancien colonel de la Flotte Indépendante s'assombrit.

- Je n'ignore pas non plus qu'Albator recherche sa fille Sylvidre et donc que ses coordonnées de vol sont complètement aléatoires. Peut-être a-t-il des nouvelles…

- J'espère.

L'Octodian avait rempli les verres et les avait poussés vers ses amis, avait déposé une bouteille de saké devant Clio.

- Quel plaisir de vous revoir tous ! Alors, qu'avez-vous fait du gamin roux ?

- Il se sert du lien entre Sylvarande et lui pour remonter sa piste, répondit Clio alors que son pirate d'ami était demeuré silencieux.

- Et Aldie, est-ce qu'il va mieux ? s'enquirent Warius et Bob.

- Il finit sa thérapie avec des consultations à distance, reprit la Jurassienne. Il n'en dit pas grand-chose, mais il semble avoir recommencé à fonctionner normalement. Physiquement, tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais les dégâts psychologiques demeurent importants et certains ne s'effaceront jamais.

- Cela n'a rien d'étonnant vu ce qu'il a enduré, remarqua Warius avec une infinie tristesse. Tu as eu contact avec lui tout récemment, Albator ?

- Il a retrouvé l'épave du Docrass royal, fit enfin Albator.

- Et quelles sont ses intentions ?

- Synomarielle doit se trouver quelque part entre la Zone des Cimetières et Terra IV Et si elle n'a pas encore rejoint les planètes vertes, c'est qu'elle espère attendre et s'en prendre à ses autres ennemis avant d'envahir les Colonies. Ca s'annonce mal, très mal, conclut sinistrement le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ aux pieds duquel Tori-San pleurnichait, comme à son habitude, mais sans nul doute pas sans raisons non plus !


	3. Chapter 3

**4.**

Kopy était une toute petite planète, entièrement bleue, sorte de perle au milieu des astéroïdes qui l'entouraient et faisaient pour la plupart trois fois sa taille.

Du sol, l'atmosphère semblait légèrement verdâtre, et lumineuse, et ce en l'absence de soleil direct, et bien que les deux lunes soient de nacre et ne diffusent aucune lumière

La flore de Kopy était assez curieuse – avec de l'imagination – on aurait pu la comparer avec des espèces de confiseries géantes, très colorées et aux formes tarabiscotées, ce qui n'était malgré tout pas sans charmes, juste incongrue pour de non-habitués. A des mouvements, on devinait la faune, mais elle demeurait tapie la plupart du temps.

Quant aux kopiens, ils vivaient dans de hautes tours d'une immaculée blancheur, allant à un rythme paisible. Ils ne s'étaient jamais beaucoup préoccupés de ce qui se passait au-delà de leur planète, voyageaient très peu bien que leur technologie soit selon les rumeurs une des plus pointues à bien des zones galactiques alentours.

Mais de quotidien paisible et serein, on était passé à un abattement profond et à une véritable apathie.

Les prêtres avaient fait cercle autour d'un bloc aux allures de trapèze, avaient psalmodié presque toute la matinée puis s'étaient reculés en un bel ensemble. Un rai aveuglant, venu de nulle part avait alors traversé l'atmosphère, enveloppant le bloc avant de le dissoudre sous la simple puissance d'énergie pure.

Et à présent, c'était un désespoir sans nom qui se lisait sur les visages des prêtres.

- Qu'allons-nous devenir sans un Guérisseur ? gémirent-ils à l'unisson.

- Nous ne pouvons pas vivre sans Guérisseur.

- Les griffons vont revenir à la charge dès la prochaine opposition des lunes autour de la planète et seul le Guérisseur pouvait activer notre dôme…

Les regards des vingt-quatre prêtres se tournèrent vers celui qui portait une toque.

- Que disent les prophéties, quand le prochain Guérisseur doit-il s'éveiller à la vie – puisque le nôtre est mort sans descendance ?

- Il n'y a pas l'ombre de l'âme d'un Guérisseur dans les enfants portés par nos femmes – qu'elles soient à terme ou tout juste fécondées !

Un gémissement collectif s'éleva et toutes les têtes se baissèrent.

- Pythar, il n'y a aucun espoir ? Nous pouvons traverser les étoiles, mais les griffons sont surnaturels ! Ils ravageront la Cité en quelques heures, surtout s'ils projettent leurs langues de feu…

Le dénommé Pythar parut se ranimer, lissant les deux tresses de son bouc.

- Nous avons eu un jour deux Guérisseurs. En application de la loi, nous avons chassé le plus jeune. L'éclat de son âme a disparu du tableau des élus dans le temple, mais une autre toute petite lueur l'a remplacé. Il a un héritier, ou une descendante !

Les yeux d'un vert très pâle étincelèrent.

- Trouvez cet enfant et ramenez-le ici, c'est désormais sa place !

- Il en sera fait selon tes désirs, Pythar. Nous lançons nos équipes de quête ! Jusqu'où peuvent-elles aller pour s'assurer de ce nouveau Guérisseur ?

- Aussi loin que de nécessaire, rugit le grand prêtre.

* * *

Détendue dans le calme feutré de sa chambre sur la base astéroïde, qu'entouraient en une protection rapprochée les vaisseaux des colonies alliées venues lui témoigner leur allégeance, Synomarielle sourit à Lucyfène sa Cheffe Stratège, sa confidente et sa maîtresse en titre.

- Le bilan de la journée, ma belle ? fit-elle en flattant les longues couettes de jais de Lucyfène venue se glisser contre elle dans le grand lit.

- La fausse Reine des Sylvidres a été transférée dans une chambre standard de notre centre hospitalier. Ses brûlures les plus graves sont en bonne voie de guérison mais le traitement continuera de prendre du temps.

Synomarielle haussa les épaules.

- J'ai juste à la garder en vie le temps de faire tomber sa grande colonie de Terra IV. Une fois que sa fidèle Talvérya se sera rendue, les autres colonies – enfin ce qu'il en reste depuis qu'elle en a envoyé les meilleures troupes se faire massacrer face à moi - se soumettront. J'aurai uni les survivantes de notre peuple et j'en serai l'unique Reine incontestée.

Synomarielle se leva, rejeta en arrière sa longue crinière blonde.

- Mais je ne fanfaronnerai pas avant d'avoir la victoire entre les mains. Je connais mes forces, mes atouts, mais mes adversaires ne sont pas à sous-estimer.

Lucyfène s'assit sur le couvre-lit, une jambe croisée sous elle et l'autre repliée contre sa poitrine.

- Sylvarande est ta prisonnière, incapable de quitter son lit. Et ce ne sont pas les quelques survivantes de son _Dolvidras_ qui représentent une menace ! objecta-t-elle. Qui redoutes-tu ? Le rouquin qui a été fourré comme une praline avant une période de fêtes ? Son pirate de père ?

- Les deux, en effet. Et si j'en crois les dernières infos concernant le premier, il s'est rétabli plus vite que ne le pensaient ceux chargés de sa thérapie, nous pourchasse et son instinct – ou autre chose entre sa demi-sœur et lui – lui fait suivre notre piste à vitesse hallucinante. Il sera sur nous dans dix jours alors que nous sommes à dix-huit jours de Terra IV !

Mettant de côté ses envies charnelles pour la soirée et la nuit, Lucyfène redevint professionnelle.

- On attend le demi-frère, on lui tombe sur le poil et on lui file une correction ?

- Oui, c'est le gros de l'idée. Nous avons réduit le _Dolvidras_ à l'état d'épave avec cette tactique. Lucyfène, tu n'es pas d'accord ?

La Cheffe Stratège se redressa à son tour, lissant sa longue robe couleur de sang.

- Pour défaire le Docrass de la prétendue Reine des Sylvidres, nous avions l'avantage de la base astéroïde, de sa puissance de feu. Là, la base est tellement lente qu'il n'y aura que le _Deathfalcon_ à opposer au _Lightshadow_…

- Le _Deathfalcon_ et la moitié de nos vaisseaux alliés, rectifia Synomarielle. Nous nous positionnerons sous bouclier d'invisibilité et on le laissera approcher.

- Où vas-tu ? s'enquit Lucyfène.

- Je vais apprendre à Sylvarande mes origines. Que ma mère était une prieuse, que sans descendance Sylvidra m'a choisie comme sa fille pour lui succéder, m'a désignée et bénie… Sauf qu'avant le départ de l'Armada, ma mère biologique m'a enlevée et s'est enfuie. Mais, qu'importe le temps passé, qu'importe que tout cela ne soit histoire officieuse : je suis celle élue par Sylvidra et donc la Reine des Sylvidres !

Lucyfène s'approcha de Synomarielle, l'enlaçant pour des caresses et un tendre baiser.

- Et voilà pourquoi la majorité des colonies t'ont rejointe ! remarqua-t-elle. Elles se sont soumises à la décision de Sylvidra et non à l'horreur hybride qu'elle avait expulsé de son ventre !

Synomarielle eut un large sourire.

* * *

Dans l'un des cachots du _Deathfalcon_, Grysmalline ne parvenait pas à sortir de sa tête les images de la défaite.

_ Sous les tirs, le Dolvidras avant accusé les coups, tangué, avant de basculer, de s'effondrer sur lui-même et d'être ravagé par les explosions._

_ Une vague de flammes balaya la passerelle du Dolvidras._

_ - Aldéran, pourquoi m'as-tu fait faux bond ? Pourquoi justement ce jour ! ? hurla encore Sylvarande avant de s'embraser._

_ Revenue sur la passerelle, Grysmalline avait alors saisi l'extincteur le plus proche pour en arroser sa Reine avant de la traîner dans le couloir, les portes les protégeant du « ressac » de la vague de flammes._

_ Mais devant le corps sévèrement meurtri de Sylvarande, fumant, la chair profondément marquée par le feu, elle redouta le pire pour la survie de cette dernière._

_ Et c'était là que les troupes de Synomarielle avaient envahi le Dolvidras et capturé les quelques survivantes._


	4. Chapter 4

**5.**

Bob lui ayant indiqué que son ami se trouvait dans l'une des sphères des jardins suspendus de la station _MBS Phantom_, Warius s'y était rendu, emportant une bouteille et deux verres.

Les jardins suspendus composaient une sorte de grappe géante, chaque sphère abritant son propre petit microcosme, ce qui permettait à chacun de choisir son ambiance et de la savourer tranquillement dans la confortable tonnelle aménagée.

- Allons bon, sur quoi tu rumines aujourd'hui, Albator ?

- Ca faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était vus, Warius. J'apprécie, mais je ne peux pas m'attarder !

- Sylvarande ? Je comprends bien évidemment.

- Non, Aldéran !

- Je sais que le gosse est passé par d'atroces épreuves tout récemment, mais il m'a semblé avoir retrouvé son allant et un moral plus que positif, remarqua l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. C'est vrai que quand j'ai appris ce qu'il projetait de faire au procès, les accusions qu'il portait, je n'y ai pas cru… Ce n'était pas mon Président, mais depuis l'Académie Militaire, on m'a appris à respecter les dirigeants quels qu'ils soient – ce à quoi je me suis toujours efforcé bien que j'aie le plus grand mal à encadrer les politiques !

- Wolpar a surtout très bien trompé tout son monde, et ce depuis effectivement ses premiers pas en politique ! Mais bon, contrairement à toi, je savais depuis quelques années de quoi il était capable… Je n'aurais cependant pas imaginé le pire.

- Voir la diffusion de ces enregistrements nous a sciés, Marina et moi… Ce n'est que le fait qu'il soit trop tard qui m'a retenu d'accourir.

- En effet, c'était inutile, fit sombrement le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

Warius remplit à nouveau les verres.

- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse concernant Aldie ? reprit-il. Qu'il ne retrouve pas Sylvarande ?

- Ca c'est une option que nous gardons en tête, nous y sommes préparés. Non, c'est le fait qu'il fonce droit dans un piège, qu'il ne l'ignore pas et qu'il ne peut pas non plus faire autrement !

- Synomarielle n'est effectivement pas tombée de la dernière pluie et elle est retorse, commenta Warius.

Albator s'était rapproché de la rambarde de la terrasse où se trouvait la tonnelle et d'où il avait une vue plongeante sur le jardin lacustre de la sphère.

- « retorse », le mot est faible. Bien que ça ait été un hasard, ce fut pourtant bien la graine qui portait son nom qui me fut implantée ! Et la Synomarielle d'aujourd'hui a largement prouvé sa détermination obsessionnelle.

Le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ capta dans le reflet d'un vase en argent la grimace de son ami.

- Quoi ? ! glapit-il.

- Et si sa revendication était légitime ? avança Warius, non sans une hésitation.

- J'y ai pensé, forcément, reconnut Albator. Son histoire est d'ailleurs parfaitement plausible, et elle est de quelques années l'aînée de Sylvarande. Mais comme sa méthode laisse singulièrement à désirer, il est hors de question de la reconnaître comme souveraine légitime… Elle s'est débarrassée, d'une façon ou d'une autre, de ma fille, et vu qu'Aldéran vole à son secours, il est également dans son collimateur. Je ne la laisserai pas s'en prendre à un autre de mes enfants !

- Quand partons-nous ? questionna alors simplement Warius.

* * *

Lhéonna Groum, la seconde du _Devilfish_ et Khon Usghen étaient venus à bord du _Lightshadow_.

- On doit s'organiser, décréta d'entrée Aldéran. Synomarielle s'apprête, alors nous aussi !

- Ryhas nous a dit de suivre vos directives, rappela l'Illumidas.

- Que décidez-vous ? questionna la seconde.

- Synomarielle ne peut que deviner que nous avons retrouvé l'épave du _Dolvidras_ et que nous nous dirigeons donc vers Terra IV, qui est également son propre objectif. Elle nous attendra, sous bouclier occulter, en cours de route, elle enverra même une ou plusieurs balises espionnes sur les différents trajets que nous pourrions prendre pour arriver à destination. Et dès qu'une balise nous aura localisés, elle captera nos communications… Mais d'ici là, elle ignore que vous, vous serez à mon tribord !

- Je suppose que nous passons dès à présent sous bouclier d'invisibilité, comprit la seconde du _Devilfish_. Nous projetons l'onde glaciale sur nos différentes sources de chaleur et nous demeurons en embuscade.

- Vous allez même dès à présent opérer une courbe pour vous diriger vers Terra IV via l'autre couloir de navigation, précisa encore Aldéran. Toshiro, à ton tour pour les explications techniques, s'il te plaît.

- Des quatre chemins de vol que nous pouvions emprunter, depuis que nous avons quitté la Zone des Cimetières, en plus de celui que nous suivons actuellement, un seul le recoupe d'ici à Terra IV, fit le clone mémoriel de l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ en prenant le relais. C'est là, indubitablement que Synomarielle nous attendra avec son _Deathfalcon_ et les vaisseaux des colonies alliées.

- A vous d'être là en même temps que nous pour que nous leur fassions face, compléta Aldéran.

- Votre Synomarielle aura anticipé autant que vous, Colonel, remarqua Khon.

- Oui, elle saura que nous sommes prêts, mais elle ne s'attend pas au _Devilfish _! Et puis…

- Oui ? firent les deux membres d'équipage du vaisseau Illumidas.

- Mon père et Warius ne résisteront pas au plaisir de se mêler de la partie ! gloussa-t-il. Toshiro leur a déjà transmis notre séparation et les deux coordonnées de vol sous lesquelles nous atteindre le point de baston !

**6.**

Grysmaline revint s'asseoir auprès de celle qui était sa seule Reine légitime.

- Y a-t-il quelque chose que je puisse faire, Majesté ?

- Avec la trentaine de survivantes du Docrass, je ne vois vraiment pas ce que vous pourriez tenter contre le millier de membres d'équipage du _Deathfalcon_ et les deux cents mille Sylvidres de la base astéroïdes !

- Je ne sais pas… Mais on ne peut pas non plus laisser Synomarielle se servir de vous contre notre Colonie. Talvérya la livrera pour qu'il ne vous soit fait aucun mal.

- Je sais. Et juste après, Synomarielle m'exécutera… Elle m'a enfin rapporté son passé, et il semble que Sylvidra l'ait bien désignée selon les règles, sauf qu'avec le départ de l'Armada, l'information n'a pas été rendue officielle car ce fut assez la confusion à l'époque.

- Vous voulez dire que vous accepteriez de la reconnaître, de vous incliner devant elle ? s'étrangla la Générale des Armées.

- Je devrais sans doute le faire, pour épargner les prisonnières et éviter que Talvérya ne lance ce qui reste de nos forces contre le _Deathfalcon_.

Sylvarande bougea légèrement dans son lit, tentant de soulager son corps que de nombreuses compresses recouvraient encore, les brûlures les plus légères la démangeant cependant cruellement. Mais si des larmes roulèrent sur ses joues, ce ne fut pas de douleur physique.

- Pourquoi Aldéran nous a-t-il abandonnées ? gémit-elle. Rien que la puissance de feu du _Lightshadow_ aurait été un atout important lors des combats ! Qu'est-ce qui a bien pu l'empêcher de nous rejoindre ?

- Il a dû avoir ses raisons… Pourquoi ne tentez-vous pas encore de réclamer sa présence ?

- Je crois que c'est parce que j'étais sur Terra IV que le Sanctuaire a réagi à ma prière intense et l'a fait instantanément venir…

- Vous cherchez malgré tout des excuses à sa défection, glissa Grysmaline. Vous savez parfaitement que vous êtes connectés, avec ou sans Arbre de Vie à proximité. Il aurait dû se manifester. Son _Lightshadow_ ne pouvait que capter l'ultime écho du _Dolvidras_, à défaut qu'il soit localisable… Et votre père non plus n'est pas venu.

- Je les comprends, fit encore doucement Sylvarande. Ceci est une question uniquement Sylvidre, c'est donc à moi seule de la régler. C'est une querelle entre le sang de Synomarielle et le mien.

- L'assistance de leurs deux vaisseaux aurait pu faire toute la différence, insista Grysmaline, amère. Cela fut le cas à tant de reprises par le passé !

- Je n'ai pas pu assurer, nous avons été battues, je dois accepter cette défaite et rapidement apprendre à mettre mon orgueil de côté pour vous sauver ainsi que Terra IV.

- Nous sommes prêtes à nous sacrifier, rappela la Générale. Qu'importe si Synomarielle peut prouver sa légitimité, c'est vous notre Reine depuis toujours. Où était-elle lors de toutes vos épreuves passées ? Où était-elle quand vous avez produit toutes ces graines à vitesse accélérée ? Il est hors de question qu'elle vienne récolter les fruits de tout ce que vous avez créé, bâti, protégé. Comment pourriez-vous l'accepter ?

- Parce que je suis Reine, justement, et ce n'est pas à moi que je dois penser en priorité

Grysmaline se leva en soupirant.

- Et maintenant, que va-t-il se passer, ma Reine ?

- J'ai demandé une semaine de réflexion à Synomarielle. Je lui ai promis ma réponse à ce terme.

- Elle a accepté ce délai de réflexion ? s'étonna la Générale.

- Oui, j'avoue en être la première surprise !

- En ce cas, c'est qu'elle attend un ou plusieurs événements d'ici la fin de la semaine, gronda Grysmaline.

- Je le pense aussi, mais je ne vois vraiment pas quoi !

- Qu'importe, nous verrons le moment venu.

- Grysmaline, quelle que soit mon jugement, l'accepteras-tu ?

- Bien sûr, Majesté. Nous mourrons avec vous ou nous nous agenouillerons devant Synomarielle… Prenez la bonne décision et n'oubliez pas : nous sommes des guerrières !

* * *

La voiture de location s'était arrêtée devant le chalet en ruines perdu au milieu des bois.

Trois hommes blonds, en longue veste noire par-dessus des pantalons et de hautes bottes brunes en descendirent. L'un deux tenait une sorte de fibule au creux de la main.

- C'est ici que le Guérisseur s'était installé…

- Mais il est évident que cela fait des années que cet endroit est à l'abandon…

- Qu'importe que l'âme de ce Guérisseur se soit éteinte, le Localisateur va nous amener à celui ou celle à qui il a transmis son don !

Et le trio repartit, vers RadCity.


	5. Chapter 5

**7.**

Toshiro protesta à nouveau de tous ses cliquetis.

- J'insiste, Aldéran : nous devons passer sous bouclier d'invisibilité.

Aldéran haussa légèrement les épaules, assis, dos au mur, dans la salle du clone mémoriel de son Grand Ordinateur.

- Ca va changer quelque chose ? ironisa-t-il encore. Synomarielle nous attend. Avec les vaisseaux alliés, elle peut couvrir les différents points qu'elle aura fait étudier à ses ordinateurs comme nos points de sortie de saut spatio-temporel.

- Un micro effet de surprise pour nous, poursuivit Toshiro. Et ça peut nous sauver la vie !

- Je n'aime pas jouer à ces infimes probabilités quand je ne dirige pas entièrement la manœuvre.

- Tu n'as pas confiance en moi, depuis vingt ans que nous volons ? se vexa Toshiro.

- Ce n'est pas ça ! protesta vivement Aldéran. C'est juste que si ta mini-fenêtre de chance foire, je ne maîtrise pas le _Light_ comme toi et je ne pourrai pas retourner la situation dans cet infime temps de réflexion…

- … Et je n'ai pas le génie stratège de ton père, compléta le clone mémoriel, toute acrimonie disparue. J'ai l'intégralité de ses tactiques, mais je n'ai guère de sens de l'improvisation, je suis un scientifique avant tout !

- A nous deux, nous formons aussi une bonne équipe, à notre manière, assura Aldéran. J'ai une réputation de tête brûlée, mais quand je dois sauver une personne que j'apprécie infiniment, je veux limiter les risques, pour elle, au maximum.

- Et tu penses vraiment qu'en nous promenant juste sous le nez du _Deathfalcon_, ça va être moins dangereux, ne put s'empêcher de grincer à nouveau Toshiro.

- Ca va lui en boucher un coin, quelques instants. Ses canons vont chauffer et nous connaîtrons sa position. Ce sera alors à toi de jouer. Ensuite, ce seront aux autres pions de jouer !

- Dis donc, toi, tu n'aurais pas discuté avec ton père et Warius sur une ligne privée que l'on aurait installée entre deux désactivations pour révisions du _Light _?

- Ce qui tombe assez à pic dans notre cas de figure, fit sombrement Aldéran en ne dissimulant plus son anxiété. Cette partie, mon Toshiro, on va la jouer à l'esbroufe ! Quoi que je dise, quoi que je prétende, ne me contredis pas. Contente-toi de tirer sur nos adversaires et de nous faire manœuvrer !

- Tu ne veux vraiment rien me dire ? insista encore Toshiro. Tu sais bien que ça resterait strictement entre nous !

- Je redoute davantage les talents de piratage des informaticiennes de Synomarielle. Je ne veux laisser aucune trace. Je veux la lui mettre bien profond !

- Toujours aussi classe dans tes expression, toi ! s'amusa l'Ordinateur. Si tu me transfères dans mon araignée tripode et que tu me prêtes un haut tabouret, j'aimerais participer à ces dernières réjouissances.

- Je savais que mon plan finirait par te plaire ! conclut Aldéran en se relevant souplement et en se dirigeant vers la sortie de la gigantesque salle abritant la colonne du méga ordinateur.

- Quel plan ! Quel plan ? protesta Toshiro. Tu seras encore plus sur le fil du rasoir que moi avec mon conseil du bouclier occulteur !

- Et demain, quand ça bardera, silence radio complet avec le _Devilfish_ ! jeta Aldéran. Aucun appel, même s'il tardait à arriver et qu'on soit vraiment au plus mal.

- A tes ordres. Tu as préparé ton coup, je crois que j'ai très hâte de voir ça.

- Disons que ce sera un bon coup de semonce pour cette folledingue de Synomarielle. J'attendrai sa base-astéroïde pour porter la phase finale, et sur mon entier territoire cette fois !

- Tous mes vœux t'accompagnent, petit. Et gagne !

- C'est bien mon intention !

- Tes projets immédiats ?

- Une bonne nuit de sommeil !

Enchaînée, Grysmalline s'était retrouvée face à Lucyfène.

- Pitié, ne me dis pas que c'est vraiment ton prénom ? gronda la Générale de l'anéantie Armée de Sylvarande.

- Je l'ai choisi quand ma Reine m'a fait l'honneur de m'accepter à son service ! triompha la Sylvidre à la chevelure de jais. Au fait, maintenant que tout va se terminer ce jour, ne me trouves-tu pas un air de ressemblance avec quelqu'un ?

Surprise, Grysmalline examine alors plus attentivement sa sœur de sève.

- Sylvidra ?

- On va dire que je suis une de ses petites-graines. J'aurais même plus de légitimité que Synomarielle, mais c'est bien parce que nos buts sont communs que je la vénère, que nous nous aimons à la folie. Nos sangs bouillonnent quand nous sommes en présence, nous ne formons qu'une seule plante. Je ferai donc tout pour que le trône lui revienne et que nous y montions toutes les deux.

- Et, pourquoi m'as-tu fait venir ? Je me moque de ton ascendance, qu'elle soit d'une de nos Reines ou d'une décoration d'intérieur !

Lucyfène rit, désignant d'un ongle verni de rouge, un vaisseau de transport médical sur la piste d'envol, de l'autre côté de la baie vitrée.

- Celle que tu prends pour ta Reine est transférée à la base-astéroïde. Ainsi, quoi qu'il arrive ce jour, son frère ne la sauvera pas – et comme il retiendra ses frappes pour ne pas risquer de l'achever, nous aurons l'avantage.

- Aldéran arrive ?

- Il est là !

- Ah oui, seulement maintenant ? marmonna Grysmalline, toujours avec ressentiment. On n'a pas besoin de lui. Ma Reine doit donner sa décision à ta Synomarielle, et tout s'arrêtera avant le premier tir !

Le vaisseau médical emportant le corps brûlé et douloureux de Sylvarande, loin du _Deathfalcon_ de sa rivale, l'amante de cette dernière éclata de rire alors plus que triomphalement.

- Ma souveraine a tout prévu, depuis un bon moment déjà ! se réjouit Lucyfène. Quelle qu'ait été la réponse de ton usurpatrice, la mort l'attendait, ainsi que la tienne, et celle des dernières soldates. En fait, en tentant de gagner du temps, ton illégitime Reine ne faisait qu'offrir à la mienne ce qu'elle attendait pour une victoire totale… Au fait, comme ta Sylvarande y a eu droit, voici pourquoi votre cher protecteur roux n'a pu venir. Vois cet enregistrement et crois-moi : aucun être humain ne peut se remettre de cela et dès lors, la victoire de l'affrontement de ce jour nous est assurée !

Machinalement, Grysmalline prit le mini ordinateur qu'on lui remettait entre les mains et, à la vue du viol collectif d'Aldéran, faillit bien rejeter de son estomac son végétal repas sur la combinaison rouge sang de Lucyfène.

- C'était donc pour ça… Je l'ai vraiment méjugé…

- Et aujourd'hui, tu vas le voir mourir car il approche, sans aucun camouflage !

- Oh non…

Grysmalline aurait aimé prier son entité protectrice… mais c'était Aldéran, aussi ne pouvait-elle rien, ni pour lui ni pour sa Reine emmenée bien loin !

Morhen, Mirdhol et Mounir, les trois prêtres, avaient parcouru RadCity.

La fibule-localisatrice de Morhen leur avait permis de trouver le duplex de certains Skendromme où un garçonnet balafré à la chevelure d'acajou habitait.

- C'est lui…

- Il est trop jeune pour le dôme…

- Il est le seul à le pouvoir…

A l'observer, le trio n'avait vu qu'une femme à la chevelure multicolore et un autre jeune enfant auprès de leur Guérisseur.

- Cela sera facile.

- Nous serons bientôt de retour chez nous.

- Et cet enfant sera avec nous.

Ils se regardèrent néanmoins, prudents.

- On ignore de quoi cette femme est capable… Si elle veut ce gamin pour ses pouvoirs, elle se battra…

- Si elle s'interpose, nous la détruirons…

- Nous n'agirons qu'avec certitudes…

Morhen posa les mains sur ses hanches, voyant toujours de loin Ayvanère embarquer Alyénor et Albior dans son tout-terrain pour les conduire à la petite école.

- On assimile ses habitudes, ensuite au moment propice nous lui reprendrons notre Guérisseur !


	6. Chapter 6

**8.**

En tenue entièrement noire sous une longue veste rouge, Aldéran revint sur sa passerelle.

- Bien dormi ? ironisa Toshiro.

- Comme un bébé innocent et prêt à faire ses premiers pas… Qu'est-ce qui te choque, encore ?

- A la veille d'un combat, aussi périlleux que le tien en ce jour, ton père n'aurait jamais avalé un somnifère avant de passer la nuit au lit. Il aurait trop redouté une entourloupe surprise de son adversaire !

- Je ne suis pas mon père… Je n'ai pas sa prescience… Et bien que je n'en fasse qu'à ma tête, je suis toujours sous thérapie et j'ai encore besoin d'aide pour dormir, pour que les cauchemars ne reviennent pas. Mais, là, je suis tout à fait affûté, crois-moi !

- Je suis prêt aussi ! Et le _Deathfalcon_ ne peut qu'être à portée de tir – enfin de lui vers nous – car mes circuits chauffent d'excitation de la bataille ! Aldie, tes pions… ?

- Ils sont tous là où je le voulais. Ils ont tous accepté de jouer dans ma partie. A moi de la remporter, avec ton aide, Toshy !

- Tu peux compter sur moi… Aldéran, tu dois être dans la zone de scan directe du _Deathfalcon_, et bien qu'il soit invisible, il arme ses canons sur toi !

- Repère-le, canarde-le, et laisse-moi le reste, comme prévu.

- Je ferai entièrement comme tu as dit, assura tranquillement Toshiro. Et je…

- Oui ?

- Le _Deathfalcon_ vient de tirer !

- Tu l'as localisé ?

- Ainsi que sept autres vaisseaux.

- A toi l'action, à moi la parlote. Sept vaisseaux en plus du _Death_, ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir !

Le bouclier ovoïde du _Lightshadow_ arrêtant une première salve de tir, Aldéran se concentra sur la situation, un peu seul… pour l'instant.

- Que les cinq _Libellules_ se déploient, qu'ils couvrent nos angles. Le _Sirco_ et le _Nomade_, sus au _Lightshadow_, ordonna Lucyfène.

Elle se tourna vers sa Reine confortablement installée dans son fauteuil.

- Soit cet Aldéran n'a rien appris en vingt ans de vol, soit – comme je le pense plutôt – il a lui aussi préparé son piège ! jeta-t-elle.

De la tête, Synomarielle approuva.

- Jamais quelqu'un de sensé ne se présenterait à nous, seul… Sylvarande a l'excuse qu'elle ignorait à combien de vaisseaux elle aurait affaire et que la base-astéroïde était juste tout près de nous. Lui doit se douter que si on a explosé le Docrass de l'usurpatrice, ce n'était pas qu'avec le seul _Death _!

- Tu songes évidemment à l'_Arcadia _? reprit sa seconde.

- Sans le moindre doute. Garde en permanence le piratage du canal de ses communications ouvert, je veux entendre tout ce qui se dira ! Il a eu beau parler avec circonspection depuis vingt-quatre heures, il finira par se trahir. Ses acolytes ne peuvent être loin ! Et je refuse de me laisser surprendre !

Après les premiers échanges de tirs nourris, de part et d'autre, il y avait un moment de flottement, chacun s'observant depuis ses nouvelles positions.

La situation était claire : le _Lightshadow_ incarnait le poisson et les huit vaisseaux Sylvidres la nasse !

- Lhéonna Groum, j'espère que vous êtes là ? lança Aldéran.

- Nous sommes arrivés juste à temps, commenta Khon Usghen.

Sortant de son saut spatio-temporel, ayant effectivement réussi la jonction à ce moment, le _Devilfish_ se matérialisa, pour se trouver face à trois _Libellules_.

Et le mortel ballet reprit.

- Exactement à l'une des positions où nous les attendions, se réjouit Synomarielle. Il ne reste plus qu'à deux autres _Libellules_ et au _Nomade_ d'attendre que l'_Arcadia_ déboule. Les autres, sur ces deux adversaires… Qui est ce nouveau venu, en revanche. Il ne figure pas dans mon dossier sur l'usurpatrice et les balafrés.

- Aucune importance. Il est l'ami du rouquin, et par voie de conséquence notre ennemi ! Feu à volonté !

Synomarielle fronça les sourcils, passant le bout de son doigt sur ses lèvres au gloss bleu ciel.

- Ca me surprend que l'_Arcadia_ ne soit pas déjà dans la partie, à protéger le vaisseau du rouquin, marmonna-t-elle entre ses dents, se rongeant machinalement un ongle.

- Il va sans doute attendre pour faire, comme à son habitude, une entrée en fanfare, au moment où nous allons jubiler de notre supériorité sur le _Lightshadow_ et ce vaisseau poisson, glissa Lucyfène.

Sur la passerelle de son _Lightshadow_, Aldéran avait fait rouvrir la ligne de communication avec l'_Arcadia_ de son père.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu glandes ? ! aboya-t-il. Je te signale que ça devient chaud ici. Le _Devilfish_ et moi sommes un peu submergés !

- Mes réacteurs sont à leur maximum, Toshiro ne peut leur faire donner plus, avoua alors Albator. Il en est de même pour le _Karyu_ qui est avec moi ! Il faut que tu tiennes, Aldie… ou que tu décroches.

- Je suis un peu cerné là. J'ai déjà connu ce cas de figure et opérer un saut est beaucoup trop risqué dans ces conditions : les vaisseaux et les tirs partent dans tous les sens.

Il y eu un moment de blanc avant qu'Aldéran ne reprenne la parole.

- Quand pourrez-vous nous prêter main-forte ?

- Nous serons là fin d'après-midi, vers dix-sept heures, fit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ d'une voix mal assurée.

- C'est beaucoup trop long ! Gourm et moi ne tiendrons jamais aussi longtemps.

- Trouve un moyen de te replier, ordonna alors la voix du pirate à la chevelure de neige. J'espère que tu as basculé sur une ligne de communication sécurisée ?

- Je ne suis pas aussi idiot que tu le crois ! protesta Aldéran dans un sifflement. Cela a été ma première précaution !

Synomarielle et Lucyfène échangèrent un regard complice et ravi !

- Comme si nous n'avions pas percé les pare-feux de ce clone mémoriel depuis un bon moment ! ricanèrent-elles à l'unisson. Il a beau être techniquement pareil, il n'a pas en lui la flamme du concepteur de l'_Arcadia_ – il est entièrement une machine, lui !

Synomarielle se frotta les mains.

- Bien, assez joué ! Que les _Libellules_, le _Sirco_ et le _Nomade_ continuent de harceler le _Light_ et ce _Devilfish_, nous entrons à présent dans cette danse macabre pour finir le travail !

- Et la base-astéroïde est à quelques minutes de nous ! renseigna une opératrice Sylvidre avec un immense sourire aux lèvres.

- En ce cas, nous allons pouvoir jouer à ce rouquin et à ses amis, le même tour qu'à cette usurpatrice de Sylvarande, se réjouit Lucyfène. Vu qu'elle n'a pu communiquer avec son frère, l'effet de surprise sera le même et notre surpuissance totale !

Sur l'écran géant, Aldéran vit le _Deathfalcon_ se mettre en mouvement et se diriger droit sur lui. Et ses tourelles de canons parlèrent à nouveau.

- Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout…

Durant quelques jours le trio de prêtres kopiens avaient suivi Ayvanère et son fils aux boucles d'acajou, se relayant, ayant chacun loué un véhicule à présent, ayant vite compris qu'autrement ils ne tromperaient pas la profileuse qui une fois qu'elle les aurait repérés, ne leur permettrait pas de mettre leur plan à exécution – et ce même si elle ignorait qui ils étaient, ainsi que leurs intentions !

Dans un premier temps, Morhen, Mirdhol et Mounir avaient redouté la présence de Mielle qui venait toujours chercher le garçonnet à ses cours, ainsi qu'ensuite la présence constante de Lense. Et si la molosse accusait son âge, ses vieux os, elle veillait toujours jalousement sur la femme de son maître et sur son rejeton.

Mais les prêtres avaient trouvé la faille. Le plan serait hardi, et il devait être aussi rapide que bien préparé !

- Cette Ayvanère se gare un peu à l'écart des autres véhicules, attendant que le gros des élèves soient partis en transports en commun ou n'aient été repris par leurs parents.

- Elle dispose ainsi d'une vue plus dégagée.

- Elle croit ainsi pouvoir anticiper toute approche. Mais nous sommes bien plus rapides qu'elle !

- Chacun sait ce qu'il doit faire ?

- Oui.

- En ce cas, nous passerons à l'action demain après-midi. Et nous n'aurons droit qu'à une tentative !


	7. Chapter 7

**9.**

_ Synomarielle se frotta les mains._

_ - Bien, assez joué ! Que les Libellules, le Sirco et le Nomade continuent de harceler le Light et ce Devilfish, nous entrons à présent dans cette danse macabre !_

_ - Et la base-astéroïde est à quelques minutes de nous ! renseigna une opératrice Sylvidre, avec un immense sourire aux lèvres._

_ - En ce cas, nous allons pouvoir jouer à ce rouquin et à ses amis, le même tour qu'à cette usurpatrice de Sylvarande, se réjouit Lucyfène. Vu qu'elle n'a pu communiquer avec son frère, l'effet de surprise sera le même et notre surpuissance totale !_

_ Sur l'écran géant, Aldéran vit le Deathfalcon se mettre en mouvement et se diriger droit sur lui. Et ses tourelles de canons parlèrent à nouveau._

_ - Pas bon ça, pas bon du tout…_

Revenant sur une ligne de communication totalement sécurisée, Aldéran eut alors un sourire.

- C'est bon ça, c'est tout bon !

- Oui, croyant vraiment que tu es si mal embarqué, Synomarielle vient comme prévu de faire bouger son _Deathfalcon _! répondit Albator.

- Cela demeure un sacré morceau, remarqua Warius. Mais dès que nous entrerons dans le jeu, ça va rééquilibrer la partie.

Aldéran passa la langue sur ses lèvres sèches.

- Vous êtes vraiment arrivés tous les deux ? Vous êtes bien là ?

- Nous sommes en observation depuis plus de trois heures, renseigna alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_, sans aucune forfanterie, juste sur le ton de la constatation, sachant que l'instant était à un nouveau combat spatial !

- Nous sommes prêts, firent d'une voix le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et le colonel du _Karyu_.

- Sylvarande n'est pas sur le _Deathfalcon _! intervint Toshiro. J'ai les scans végétaux d'une trentaine de Sylvidres regroupées dans un seul local, prisonnières sans nul doute. Mais je ne capte nulle part l'écho végéto-chair de la Reine des Sylvidres !

- Mais où peut-elle être ? se récria Aldéran, qui bien qu'il s'apprête à faire sortir les deux atouts de sa manche, sentait que Synomarielle gardait néanmoins un coup d'avance !

- Transférée à la base où Synomarielle a toujours vécu dans le secret ? hasarda Warius.

- Oui, ou alors elle n'a jamais été récupérée par sa rivale, ne put retenir Albator.

- Ma sœur n'est pas là sur le _Death_, d'accord, ça nous délie complètement les mains, en essayant d'éviter le local des trente prisonnières. On va donc se concentrer sur nos adversaires ! gronda Aldéran.

Sur son écran central, il vit le _Deathfalcon_ foncer sur lui et il sourit, carnassier.

- Papa, Warius : prenez-le en tenaille !

Baissant leur bouclier occulteur, l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ apparurent, à bâbord et à tribord du _Deathfalcon_.

Le Feu de St-Elme vaporisa la moitié d'une des ailes du vaisseau chauve-souris de Synomarielle tandis que les canons de l'_Arcadia_ pilonnait ce qui lui tenait lieu de corps sur son tribord.

Le combat entre des _Lightshadow, Arcadia, Karyu_ et du _Devilfish_, contre les _Libellules, le Sirco, le Nomade _et le_ Deathfalcon_ avait fait rage durant un temps qui avait paru interminable, de part et d'autre.

Un temps qui avait néanmoins permis à la colossale base-astéroïde de Synomarielle de parvenir aux coordonnées de la bataille et s'était à son tour révélée, monstrueuse, de la taille d'une petite planète.

- Ca, on ne peut pas l'affronter, se résigna Albator. C'est trop grand, c'est trop gros.

- Rien d'étonnant à ce que Sylvarande se soit repliée, et qu'ensuite elle ait eu le dessous, ajouta Warius.

- Ma sœur est sûrement là-dedans ! gronda Aldéran.

- Qu'est-ce que tu perçois ? firent alors d'une voix son père, Warius et Toshiro.

- Sylvarande est là, j'en suis sûr… Elle est trop faible pour que je ressente sa présence, il est cependant logique que c'est dans cette base que Synomarielle a enfermé sa rivale… Mais, comment rentrer là-dedans…

- Toshy, tu as scanné cette structure ? jetèrent d'une voix Aldéran et son père.

- Oui.

- En ce cas, on peut se retirer, décréta Aldéran.

- Quoi ! ? protestèrent, sur différents niveaux d'opposition Albator, Warius et Lhéonna Gourm.

- Le but de Synomarielle est Terra IV, la Colonie de Sylvarande, mon Sanctuaire. C'est là que je l'y attendrai. Nous avons quelques jours, le temps que cette horreur de base y parvienne de sa lente progression, laissa tomber Aldéran. On y va !

En un bel ensemble les quatre vaisseaux disparurent alors à la vue des Sylvidres alliées de Synomarielle.

Aldéran se rasséréna alors, ayant repris la situation en mains, et ce même s'il donnait là – tout comme sa sœur végétale avant lui - l'impression de fuir pitoyablement !

**10.**

A la sonnerie de fin des cours, Albior avait bondi de son siège, avait rapidement rangé dans son cartable ordinateur, fichiers reçus de son instituteur, ainsi que les petits bibelots qu'il emportait toujours pour personnaliser son pupitre.

Il avait comme à l'habitude laissé sortir presque tous les autres élèves de sa classe.

Son instituteur s'était approché de lui.

- Ta maman t'attend à la porte.

- Mais c'est Mielle qui vient toujours me chercher et me conduire à la voiture.

- Elle a eu un empêchement. Si tu veux, je t'escorte jusqu'au véhicule ?

- Oui.

Se sentant plus rassuré, habitué depuis le premier jour à ce que Mielle le conduise et le ramène à sa mère chaque jour d'école, Albior tira derrière lui son cartable à roulettes.

Ayvanère et Lense attendaient sous le porche de l'accès principal de l'école.

La molosse se leva et vint se frotter au garçonnet en lui léchouillant une joue.

- Mielle est pas là ! se plaignit Albior.

- Oui, un appel familial, elle est partie en urgence. Mais je suis là, tu n'es pas content ?

- Oh si, ma maman ! Il y aura des crêpes au goûter ?

- La pâte est en train de reposer. Tu vas te régaler, mon petit goinfre.

- J'ai quand même hâte que mes frères reviennent…

- Alguénor est en période d'examens et il reste tout le mois au Pensionnat. Quant à Alyénor, il est en Classe Verte pour trois semaines encore. Je suis toute à toi !

- J'aime ça !

Arrivée à la berline gris acier, Ayvanère la déverrouilla, ouvrit la portière arrière à Lense qui sauta sur la banquette.

Contournant le véhicule, elle leva le hayon du coffre qui s'était entrouvert au signal de la télécommande.

- Passe-moi ton cartable, Albior.

- Attache-le bien, maman, je ramène un bricolage fragile !

Ayvanère obéit, les sens toujours en éveil et quelque chose d'indéfinissable l'ayant faite se raidir, aux aguets, angoissée même.

Surgissant à pleine vitesse, les trois voitures avaient cerné la berline et trois hommes blonds en étaient descendus.

- Rentre dans le véhicule, avait-elle hurlé à Albior qui était malheureusement demeuré pétrifié, apeuré, lui aussi sans savoir pourquoi.

Mirdhol l'avait repoussée alors qu'elle se demandait toujours ce qu'ils lui voulaient, redoutant une réaction disproportionnée, et surtout sachant son fils juste à côté d'elle, exposé et là était sa véritable inquiétude

Mounir avait saisi Albior par le bras et l'avait projeté droit vers Morhen et là Ayvanère avait senti tous ses instincts de mère se déchaîner.

- Rendez-moi mon fils ! glapit-elle plus encore en se tournant vers Mirdhol, le plus proche d'elle, le saisissant par les revers de sa veste pour le déséquilibrer d'un balayage du pied dans les chevilles et le renversant au sol.

Mais elle avait deux autres adversaires aussi n'avait-elle guère le temps de s'attarder au premier des inconnus. Bloquant Mirdhol, de façon un peu dérisoire, du talon aiguille de son escarpin appuyé sur ses parties intimes, elle fit face aux autres agresseurs.

- Albior ! s'épouvanta-t-elle alors que Morhen avait déposé son fils inerte à l'arrière de son véhicule de location.

Ayvanère s'était alors précipitée, mais Mounir lui avait barré le passage.

- Ce gamin nous appartient ! rugit le prêtre. C'est notre peuple, notre héritage. Ce sont ses obligations de Guérisseur ! Toi, tu n'es qu'une mère de substitution, il ne sera jamais la chair de ta chair.

- C'est mon fils ! rugit Ayvanère en constatant avec déplaisir qu'au corps-à-corps l'inconnu la valait bien.

Mais si elle avait eu une infime chance, elle avait tourné quand Mirdhol et Morhen s'étaient joint à leur complice tandis que de l'intérieur de la berline, Lense écumait de rage, enfermée, impuissante.

Les coups avaient plu et Ayvanère s'était retrouvée le corps coincé contre la roue arrière gauche de sa berline.

- Je crois qu'elle a son compte, fit Mirdhol. On a le gosse, on rentre chez nous ! Vite, ce sera l'opposition des lunes dans cinq jours et ce Guérisseur, tout gamin qu'il soit, doit activer notre dôme !

Ayvanère entendit vaguement deux voitures démarrer, se redressant, apercevant la troisième encore à l'arrêt.

- Albior est mon fils ! chuinta-t-elle, le corps brisé, la bouche en sang, n'étant plus que douleur.

- Pauvre folle…

Revenant vers sa victime au sol, Mounir frappa à nouveau Ayvanère, des poings et des pieds.

- Crève, saloperie !

Se projetant à nouveau contre la vitre qui se brisa, Lense la traversa, se reçut au sol avant de se jeter sur le prêtre kopien.


	8. Chapter 8

**11.**

Avec soulagement et appréhensions, Talvérya était venue au devant du spacewolf de son Colonel, ami, et Protecteur de son peuple.

En dépit de toutes les années passées au sein de l'Unité Anaconda, une certaine distance était demeurée entre la Sylvidre et Aldéran et aucun des deux ne savait vraiment comment réagir l'un en face de l'autre.

- Comme tu t'en doutes, Aldéran, on ne t'espérait plus ! fit-elle après une très brève accolade. Des nouvelles de ma Reine ?

- Je suppose qu'elle est en vie, et retenue sur la base-astéroïde de Synomarielle.

- Tu « supposes »… Donc toutes les inquiétudes sont permises après ses déchirants appels pour que tu viennes à sa rescousse, se lamenta Talvérya. L'Arbre de Vie a tellement vibré, ses branches se sont tordues et un cœur de sang est apparu un long moment.

- Elle a requis ma présence ? Je n'ai rien perçu…

- Son cri était pourtant d'une telle force ! protesta Talvérya.

- J'ai eu quelques petits soucis à ce moment…

- J'ai suivi le procès, j'ai su pour ton hospitalisation, j'ai vu aussi… En revanche, je doute que Sylvarande ait continué de s'y intéresser, se concentrant entièrement sur sa rencontre avec Synomarielle et ses revendications… Mais c'est le passé, rien ne le changera. Et même si tu l'avais rejointe, ça aurait sans doute mal fini. Le _Dolvidras_ a complètement cessé d'émettre…

- Il a été totalement détruit surtout !

Aldéran entra dans la maison que Talvérya occupait dans la cité de la plus importante des Colonies de Terra IV et devant un jus de fruit rapporta le combat qui s'était déroulé quatre jours plus tôt.

- L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ seront là dans deux jours, point de vue vitesse, ils ne pouvaient pas soutenir celle du _Light_. Une fois arrivés, ils se positionneront en orbite, entre cette Colonie et la base-astéroïde.

- Ce sera bien insuffisant, soupira Talvérya. Si vous avez dû battre en retraite une fois… Et ce ne sont pas les trois vaisseaux alliés qui se sont joints à nous la semaine dernière qui vont pouvoir changer la donne.

- Trois vaisseaux ! C'est toujours bon à prendre.

Aldéran reposa son verre.

- La base-astéroïde nous impressionne, mais jusque là, elle n'a pas projeté le moindre tir ! Il faudrait que sa coque astéroïde justement s'ouvre comme un fruit que l'on aurait pelé – comme le premier Oasis de Toshiro - pour qu'elle sorte ses canons ou que nous puissions nous glisser à l'intérieur. Pour l'instant, le danger qu'elle représente, c'est de nous écraser comme des coquilles d'œuf ! Trois vaisseaux supplémentaires comme le _Deathfalcon_ et ses alliés, ça fera du bien !

- Tu veux rentrer dans la base ?

- Pour localiser Sylvarande et la ramener ! Toshiro est en train d'analyser les scans de la base et de voir s'il y a moyen d'y pénétrer.

- C'est impossible.

Aldéran sourit alors franchement.

- C'est une manie, à chaque fois que j'énonce un projet c'est ce qu'on me rétorque ! Jusqu'ici, ce fut, presque toujours, possible au final !

Une Sylvidre adolescente s'était présentée et avait glissé quelques mots à Talvérya.

- Un appel pour toi, Aldie, c'est ton frère.

- Hoby ?

- Non, Skyrone.

- Sky ! ?

- Je te conduis à notre centrale de communications.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ approchait de Terra IV quand le Grand Ordinateur appela son capitaine qui se trouvait dans son appartement.

- Le _Lightshadow_ n'est pas là !

- Quoi ? !

- Je ne capte son écho ni en orbite de Terra IV ni sur son sol. Aldéran n'est pas là ! répéta Toshiro.

- Mais c'est lui-même qui nous a fixé rendez-vous, remarqua Clio. Je doute que durant l'attente, il soit allé faire un petit tour ! A moins d'une patrouille d'inspection alentours ?

- Clio, je ne suis pas l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_ depuis la dernière pluie d'étoiles filantes ! reprit Toshiro. J'ai déjà passé tout l'espace, au maximum de puissance de mes scans : il n'y a pas trace du _Light_ d'Aldie. Le _Karyu_ vient d'opérer la même vérification et obtient le même résultat.

- Aldéran nous aurait prévenus s'il décrochait, remarqua alors Warius en se mêlant à la conversation. Pourquoi serait-il bien parti sans nous en faire part ? ! Il sait combien son vaisseau sera précieux dans le combat à venir !

- Il a dû avoir une bonne raison… Il y a intérêt à ce qu'elle soit bonne. Dès qu'on sera en orbite, nous irons aux nouvelles à la Colonie.

La Jurassienne jeta un coup d'œil à son ami qui demeurait soucieux et silencieux.

« Oui, tu le devines aisément toi aussi, seule une chose très grave a pu pousser Aldéran à filer ainsi ! Et s'il s'était s'agi de Karémyne ou d'un autre de tes enfants, tu aurais été contacté ! Je n'aime vraiment pas ce que je ressens, mais je ne peux l'exprimer pour ne pas te tracasser plus ! ».

Encore moins rassurée que deux jours auparavant, Talvérya avait reçu le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_ et l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante.

- Oui, Aldéran était bien ici, il y a quarante-huit heures, renseigna-t-elle.

Le soulagement de savoir qu'il était parvenu à sa destination sans encombres fut très bref.

- Et il est reparti, glissa Warius alors qu'Albator ne desserrait pas les lèvres.

Talvérya inclina positivement la tête.

- Son frère aîné l'a appelé…

- Qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à sa petite famille ! ? siffla alors le pirate à la chevelure de neige.

Talvérya hésita avant de répondre, n'osant regarder aucun des deux hommes.

- Que vous tardiez à le révéler ne changera rien à ce qu'il s'est produit, rugit Albator. Parlez !

_Surpris, mais ne redoutant encore rien de particulier, Aldéran s'était rendu à la maison de la Reine des Sylvidres où se trouvaient la centrale de communication de la Colonie._

_- Oui, Sky ? Je sais que tout le monde me considère comme un attire-poisse patenté, mais je ne suis pas encore de retour à l'hosto !_

_- Ce qui est le cas d'Ayvanère, fit alors son aîné, le visage fermé, le regard triste, qui ne sachant comment l'annoncer avait préféré dire tout de trac._

_- Ayvi, mais que s'est-il passé ?_

_- Trois inconnus se sont présentés à l'école d'Albior. Ils voulaient le gamin et sa mère s'est bien évidemment interposée. Elle a été grièvement blessée et ils ont enlevé Albior._

_- Mais, Mielle aussi aurait dû…_

_- Elle avait été rappelée chez elle, une fausse alerte pour l'écarter visiblement, ajouta encore Skyrone. Lense a attaqué mais elle a été abattue._

_- Ayvi ? questionna Aldéran d'une voix blanche, en angoissant de la réponse._

_- Elle est dans un état critique, os brisés, hémorragies internes. Elle n'a pas encore pu être interrogée et tout raconter._

_- Est-ce qu'elle a quand même pu dire quelque chose ? insista Aldéran._

_- Un mot : guérisseur. Ca te dit quelque chose ? ajouta Skyrone, avec espoir et crainte._

_- Albior est un Guérisseur, mais hormis nous, seuls ceux de son peuple sur Kopy sont au courant ! Ils seraient donc venus le reprendre, en massacrant mon Ayvanère au passage !_

- Aldéran est donc rentré chez lui, conclut Warius. Il était primordial qu'il soit auprès de…

A la mine de son ami balafré, il s'interrompit, pâlissant.

- Quoi ?

- Non, bien qu'il voudrait être avec sa femme, Aldéran sait qu'il ne peut rien pour elle, dans l'immédiat.

- Mais, alors il… ?

- Oui, il était plus utile ailleurs : il n'a pu qu'aller à Kopy, récupérer son fils et régler ses comptes avec ceux qui ont fait tant de mal à son épouse ! déclara Albator.


	9. Chapter 9

**12.**

De très jeunes gens avaient servi le déjeuner à Pythar, le Grand Prêtre, faisant le service avant de remporter les reliefs du repas et la vaisselle des plats et des couverts.

C'était alors que Mounir s'était annoncé. En moulante combinaison gris pâle, sorte de pagne drapé aux hanches par dessus, il s'était incliné devant celui élu à leur tête.

- L'opposition des lunes est pour dans quarante-huit heures, jeta Pythar, virulent. Qu'avez-vous donc fait à l'enfant pour qu'il ne se réveille pas ?

- Mirdhol n'a voulu prendre aucun risque, ignorant de quoi il était capable. Après tout, un Guérisseur commande aux quatre éléments de la Nature et ce gamin semblait bien trop attaché à sa mère. Ce n'est pas ainsi que nos Guérisseurs sont élevés ! Mirdhol a usé du froid pour le paralyser et que nous le ramenions sans souci. Il y a peut-être été un peu fort. Nous n'avions jamais neutralisé d'être aussi jeune… Mais sa température est redevenue normale. Il va bientôt émerger.

- Il doit activer le dôme de protection au plus vite. Il faut que je le voie, que je lui parle, qu'il comprenne.

- Cet Albior est un Guérisseur, il sait ce qu'il a à faire. Pourquoi perdre du temps à lui expliquer.

Pythar se leva.

- Tu as gravement blessé la femme qui l'avait accueilli. Cela, était-ce nécessaire ?

- Elle aurait été capable de se relever, je suis sûr qu'elle avait une arme dans son véhicule !

- Tu l'as presque tuée ! Cette femme protégeait cet enfant, il fallait juste l'arrêter…

- Nos Guérisseurs n'ont pas à être éduqués dans l'amour, rétorqua Mounir. Ils grandissent dans les enseignements pour remplir leur tâche. Cela a toujours été ainsi. Les émotions affaiblissent et surtout pour notre Guérisseur. Les choses changeraient-elles que vous vous préoccupez de ce que j'ai fait à cette faible femelle ?

- Les choses doivent changer, c'est dans l'ordre de la Nature là aussi.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous donner cette idée, si je puis me permettre, Pythar ?

- Mais les enregistrements que vous m'avez ramenés de vos observations sur cet Albior, justement ! Il est jeune, mais il semble tellement épanoui dans cette famille, si autonome et en parfait équilibre entre ses émotions et son pouvoir.

- Quel pouvoir ? protesta encore Mounir. Il était bridé, c'était perceptible !

- Il se bridait, rectifia le Grand Prêtre de la Cité de Kopy. Il le faisait de sa volonté, et sans en souffrir. Cette humaine, et celui qu'il appelait son papa, l'ont respecté et aimé pour ce qu'il était : un petit enfant… Et tu leur as fait du mal.

- J'ai rempli ma mission !

- Oui, c'étaient mes ordres. Mais s'adapter fait également partie de l'évolution naturelle à laquelle je faisais allusion. Je poursuis toujours un objectif, mais nous n'obtiendrons pas la collaboration de l'enfant après ce que tu as fait à sa mère…

- Il n'a rien vu, je vous l'assure.

- Il le ressentira dès son réveil. Son pouvoir de Guérisseur est un des plus puissants qui soit et cet amour pour sa famille non de sang, au lieu de réduire sa force le rend plus puissant encore – c'est curieux, très étrange, et je réfléchis à cela depuis votre retour à tous les trois. Mais, ça ne suffira peut-être pas pour l'opposition des lunes…

- Comment cela ?

- Pour activer le dôme, il faut l'énergie du Guérisseur et il faut aussi de la force physique pour activer les Leviers – et Albior a bien trop peu d'années à son compteur de vie… Il ne réussira pas. Et il ne le voudra de toute façon pas…

- Laissez-moi le convaincre !

- Non ! Assez de dégâts ainsi. Mission remplie, mais j'aurais dû songer au temps écoulé depuis le départ de ce second Guérisseur, son rejeton ne pouvait être bien vieux… Il était donc inutile que j'ordonne ce saccage.

- Moi, je me suis amusé. Cette femme aurait dû reconnaître ses limites !

- Plus qu'une femme. Une mère ! Et si tu t'es plu à la battre quasi à mort, tu es indigne de ton rang, de nous… Il y aura une sentence.

- Pourquoi pas tout de suite, je suis prêt à l'accepter, assura Mounir, fier et déterminé selon ses principes.

Pythar secoua négativement la tête.

- Le châtiment viendra du seul ayant le droit de te l'infliger. Le père du gamin arrive, je sens toute sa fureur – une rage qu'équilibre son amour infini pour le petit. Tout cela sont vraiment découvertes et des sensations qui m'étaient bien peu familières… Je dois encore les analyser. Mounir, retire-toi, je te prie.

- A votre service, Grand Prêtre.

Son subordonné ayant quitté la terrasse, Pythar eut un regard pour le ciel d'un vert pâle.

« Tu es en approche, humain, tu es tout près… Et tu vas faire déferler sur nous ton ire absolue pour ce qui est arrivé à ta femme et ce que nous allons imposer à ton fils ! Je crois que je comprends, mais je ne puis le permettre aussi je t'arrêterai dès que tu viendras devant moi revendiquer la propriété d'Albior ! ».

**13.**

N'ayant pas le choix, Albior avait suivi la préceptrice qui était venue le chercher à sa chambre, et elle l'avait emmené au sommet d'un obélisque qui se terminait en plateforme à couverte par un demi dôme de lame de cristal.

- Il a bien mangé ? s'enquit Pythar.

- Oui, il a vidé son plateau, renseigna la préceptrice.

Pythar se pencha légèrement vers le garçonnet qui en un réflexe recula, se rapprocha de celle des deux personnes qui l'effrayait le moins.

- Bienvenue chez toi, Albior. Moi je suis Pythar, le Grand Prêtre de Kopy. Et je suis à ton service.

Albior demeura accroché à la robe de la préceptrice alors que Pythar appuyait sur les boutons du bracelet qu'il portait au poignet et deux blocs sortirent du sol. Il s'assit sur l'un d'eux, désignant l'autre au petit garçon.

- Dois-je me retirer ? fit la préceptrice.

- Je pense que votre présence peut le rassurer.

La préceptrice poussa doucement Albior vers le bloc et il y prit place, la mine pas rassurée du tout.

- Nous ne te ferons aucun mal, assura encore Pythar. Tu es l'être le plus précieux de notre peuple !

Il approcha lentement la main du visage du garçonnet, et sans le toucher désigna la balafre.

- On t'a fait du mal par le passé ?

- Un accident… Où est ma maman ? gémit Albior.

Il pâlit soudain.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait à ma maman ! ? glapit-il, les traits crispés de douleur.

- Que te dit ton cœur ? questionna Pythar.

- Il est coupé en deux, larmoya le garçonnet. Une partie me fait si mal, ça c'est pour ma maman. Et l'autre est si en colère, si triste aussi, ça c'est pour mon papa. Je veux les retrouver ! Je veux rentrer chez moi !

- Mais c'est ici chez toi, rectifia paisiblement le Grand Prêtre. Ton papa était l'un de nous, mais il n'a pas eu de chance. Il n'avait pas de place parmi nous… Il l'a laissée pour toi, voilà comment je l'interprète. Nous sommes tous à ton service, Albior.

- Je veux ma famille, pleurnicha Albior.

- On t'en trouvera une, pour que tu y grandisses et que tu y apprennes tes responsabilités.

- C'est moi qui me chargerai de t'éduquer, indiqua la préceptrice.

Vigoureusement, Albior secoua la tête en signe de dénégation.

- Je veux rentrer chez moi ! hurla-t-il.

Le garçonnet se calma soudain et son visage s'éclaira.

- Mon papa est là !

Pythar se leva.

- Ramène-le à sa chambre, ordonna-t-il à la préceptrice.

- Mon papa vient me chercher ! prévint Albior.

- Oui, c'est bien ce que je crains, marmonna Pythar entre ses dents. Je dois l'éliminer avant que les lunes ne soient en opposition, j'ai très peu de temps !

* * *

Depuis le _Lightshadow_ en orbite de Kopy, Aldéran était entré en communication avec l'un des assistants du Grand Prêtre de Kopy, avait demandé la permission de rejoindre leur sol.

- Ca m'étonne qu'ils aient accepté, remarqua-t-il tout en s'apprêtant, enfilant sa veste et fixant le ceinturon du cosmogun à ses hanches, à l'adresse de Toshiro.

- Ce n'est que normal, grommela le clone mémoriel. Ils ont tout bonnement l'intention de se débarrasser de toi, de te faire disparaître !

- Oui, c'est bien ce que me souffle aussi mon intuition.

- Tu ne devrais pas y aller. Il y a trois millions d'âmes dans cette Cité… Et tu es tout seul !

- Ils ne vont pas tous me tomber sur le poil quand même ! protesta Aldéran sans se départir d'un léger sourire. De toute façon, je ne suis pas d'humeur à négocier quoi que ce soit. Je viens chercher mon fils !

- Tout comme eux ne l'ignorent pas, gronda encore Toshiro avec humeur. Et tu sais dans quel état ils ont mis ta pauvre Ayvanère et pourtant elle tient bien le niveau de combat quand vous vous entraînez !

- Elle a été prise par surprise mais surtout Albior était près d'elle et elle ne voulait certainement pas qu'il soit pris dans la bagarre.

- Albior sera aussi près de toi. Et ceux qui le détiennent sont bien plus nombreux que ceux qui ont agressé Ayvi !

- Albior a ses pouvoirs et j'ai les miens. Cette étrange atmosphère verte est chargée de surnaturel… Ils n'ont pas intérêt à s'interposer entre Albior et moi ! Veille sur le _Light_, j'y vais.

- Sois prudent, Aldie.

* * *

Dissimulant qu'il n'était pas trop à l'aise, Pythar s'était rendu au sommet d'une tour dont le sommet était composé d'une immense plateforme circulaire, là où le spacewolf automatisé s'était posé.

Ne voir que l'inconnu chauve au bouc tressé, ne rassura nullement Aldéran.

Il observa la plateforme, le périmètre hérissé de réverbères de métal brossé. Quant au sol, des boules colorées le parsemaient.

« Etrange endroit, vraiment », songea-t-il avant de, sur ses gardes, faire face à son interlocuteur.

- Vous ne pouvez qu'être le père adoptif d'Albior. Moi, je suis Pythar, je dirige la communauté de cette Cité. Votre rôle est terminé, nous reprenons cet enfant. Il a retrouvé les siens.

- Vous n'avez plus aucun droit sur Albior depuis que vous avez envoyé son père en exil, et ce bien avant sa propre naissance ! Cet homme a refait sa vie et Albior est le plus beau cadeau que nous ayons reçu. Il est hors de question de le laisser ici, et surtout après ce que vous avez fait à sa mère !

- Un dérapage qui n'aurait pas dû arriver… concéda le Grand Prêtre.

- J'ai localisé Albior, glissa Toshiro dans l'oreillette d'Aldéran.

- Bien, c'est parti en ce cas !

- De quoi ? gronda Pythar.

Aldéran ne répondit pas et déploya les ailes noires que lui avait léguées Lourik le Centaure Prieur de Terra IV.


	10. Chapter 10

**14.**

Sous le regard ébahi de Pythar, Aldéran s'était envolé, se dirigeant droit vers une colonne blanche.

- Arrêtez-le ! intima le Grand Prêtre en activant la broche de sa poitrine afin d'alerter gardes et robots de sécurité.

Aldéran jeta un coup d'œil à une sorte d'antenne qui s'était déployée sous l'excroissance de l'une des tours qui l'entouraient.

« Ca ressemble furieusement à un système de défense anti-aérien ! ».

Il vira légèrement et évita de fait un trait de laser.

« Le premier… Mais ça risque de vite canarder par ici… ».

Devenu une cible mouvante, Aldéran réalisa que les tirs étaient coordonnés autant pour le frapper que pour l'obliger à se détourner de son objectif, le rabattant également vers les gardes au sol armés de fusil à longue portée.

Dans sa chambre, la préceptrice toujours à ses côtés, Albior avait tressailli.

- Mon papa vient me chercher ! trépigna-t-il, se précipitant vers le mur vitré, plaquant ses paumes dessus. Je suis là, mon papa, je suis là !

- Fais attention, ça peut être dangereux, s'inquiéta la préceptrice en le tirant un peu en arrière. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il y a dehors, mais ça canarde sec.

Elle devint blanche comme un linge.

- Tu ne dois pas avoir peur, fit Albior en lui prenant la main. Mon papa vient me reprendre, il ne te fera pas de mal !

- Ce n'est pas ça… De toute façon, il ne parviendra jamais jusqu'ici, nous sommes au trente-septième étage et chaque niveau à ses gardes !

La préceptrice se mit à trembler comme une folle.

- Les lunes sont arrivées en opposition ! Les griffons vont fondre sur nous, tout dévaster de leurs langues de feu ! Et toi, tu es bien trop petit que pour remplir ton rôle… Que ton père arrive ou non, nous sommes tous condamnés !

Ne comprenant rien aux propos, Albior était revenu près du mur vitré, cherchant son père des yeux.

- Papa…

- Tu veux que je t'envoie une escadrille de spacewolfs ? suggéra Toshiro dans l'oreillette de son ami.

- Ce n'est pas de refus ! Je ne sais pas de quoi ils veulent se protéger en temps ordinaire, mais ça pilonne dur ! Dégomme-moi leurs canons anti-aériens, Toshy. Et amène-moi mon spacewolf, je vais en avoir besoin.

- Tout de suite, Aldie !

Toujours sur la plateforme, Pythar avait vu le spacewolf réactiver son réacteur et décoller.

Cinq de ses prêtres l'avaient alors rejoint, affolés.

- Les lunes sont chacune aux points opposés des pôles ! Les griffons vont se ranimer et ils vont effectuer le raid de chaque décennie sur la Cité ! Où est le Guérisseur ?

- Cet enfant est pour l'instant en sécurité, mais il bien que nous l'ayons avec nous, il est physiquement incapable d'abaisser les leviers des réverbères. Et sans cela, inutile d'activer la ligne de combinaison des plots au sol… Que tout le monde se mette à l'abri.

- A tes ordres.

- Que les familles aillent dans les abris souterrains. Tant pis si les griffons rasent la Cité, on pourra toujours reconstruire, mais il faut protéger la population en priorité !

Les spacewolfs du _Lightshadow_ avaient détruit les tourelles de défense anti-aérienne qui avaient pris Aldéran pour cible, avant d'exploser celles sur son trajet vers la tour où Albior était prisonnier.

Le spacewolf d'Aldéran s'était positionné sous lui et il s'était alors posé sur l'empennage, le jet bien plus rapide que ses propres ailes.

Le signe de son Sanctuaire brillant à son front, Aldéran se sentit littéralement connecté à Albior.

- Ton propre symbole de Guérisseur doit s'être également activé. J'arrive, Albior !

- Papa ! Papa ! sautilla Albior devant le mur vitré, agitant les bras.

Sur l'un des petits écrans du tableau de bord de l'habitacle passager du spacewolf qu'il apercevait depuis sa place, Aldéran vit son fils en gros plan et le localisa alors parfaitement. Il rouvrit alors ses ailes et quitta l'empennage du jet pour se diriger vers le trente-septième étage de la tour qui se trouvait droit devant lui, les autres spacewolfs continuant de faire voler en éclats les canons de défense anti-aérienne avant qu'il ne passe.

- Toshy envoie mon spacewolf se poser au-delà du bois de… de barbapapas géantes, comme ça si ces gusses font décoller la chasse, on pourra toujours se réfugier sous les feuillages.

- D'accord.

Aldéran concentra alors son attention sur la silhouette de son fils.

- Albior, est-ce que tu peux m'entendre ?

- Oh, ça fait tout bizarre, ta voix dans ma tête… Cet endroit est spécial. Tu me vois ?

- Je suis là dans deux minutes. Mets-toi vite à l'abri, je vais faire sauter ce mur vitré !

Battant des ailes en vol stationnaire, Aldéran sortit son cosmogun et tira sur le panneau vitré qui se fendilla avant d'éclater en myriades d'éclats.

Il se posa ensuite au milieu des débris.

- Albior.

Le garçonnet sortit de derrière le canapé où il s'était caché.

Aldéran braqua son arme sur la femme qui se relevait juste derrière son fils.

Les portes de la chambre s'ouvrant, un trio d'hommes blonds fit irruption, ce qui fit sursauter Albior qui se précipita dans les jambes de son père, tremblant.

- Ne les laisse pas me reprendre… chuinta-t-il.

Les prunelles bleu marine se chargèrent d'énergie pure.

- Ce sont donc eux qui t'ont enlevé… Ce sont eux qui ont fait du mal à ta maman…

La bouche d'Aldéran s'ouvrit sur un rugissement inhumain. Sous le regard horrifié de la préceptrice, Mirdhol, Morhen et Mounir s'embrasèrent spontanément, se tordant sous l'atroce souffrance des flammes qui ravageaient leurs chairs, courant dans la salle, se précipitant par le mur explosé dans le vide pour s'écraser trente-sept étages plus bas.

Aldéran garda la préceptrice dans son angle de tir, le visage fermé, les prunelles à présent noires. Albior le secoua par le bras.

- Elle est gentille, ne lui fais rien ! pria-t-il.

Se détournant, Aldéran serra son fils contre lui.

- Passe tes jambes autour de ma taille et tiens-moi par le coup mais pas trop fort, s'il te plaît.

Il ouvrit ses ailes et se jeta dans le vide, planant entre les tours.

- Tout le passage t'est ouvert, Aldie, renseigna Toshiro. Tu peux quitter la Cité et rejoindre ton jet. Je rappelle les spacewolfs.

Depuis sa plateforme, Pythar vit Aldéran quitter les limites de la Cité.

- Mais qui es-tu donc, toi… ?

* * *

Albior l'enlaçant étroitement, Aldéran survolait la forêt de « barbapapas » de façon presque tranquille, quand il aperçut un nuage noir qui envahissait la ligne d'horizon, se rapprochait, très vite.

- C'est quoi ça… ?

- Des lionaigles ! gloussa Albior qui s'était tordu le cou au maximum.

- Les lions ne volent pas, Albior… Des griffons !

- Des griffes volantes ?

- Des griffons. Ce sont des créatures… qui n'existent pas ! Enfin, il n'est pas censé normal que je puisse planer avec les ailes d'un centaure ailé !

- C'est gentil un griffon ?

- Disons que ce n'est pas sa réputation première, marmonna Aldéran en piquant vers les feuillages ouatés et colorés du bois, les traversant pour toucher légèrement le sol. T'es lourd comme d'un plomb, Albior !

Levant les yeux, Aldéran constata alors que les floconneux feuillages s'étaient mués en véritables boules aux piques de taille respectable, empêchant désormais tout passage, même d'un petit animal.

- Le bois se protège lui-même, pour que les griffons ne puissent y pénétrer. Nous sommes passés juste à temps !

Dans des hurlements rageurs, les créatures fantastiques – tête et moitié avant du corps de rapace, arrière-train de grand fauve, et ailes démesurées – survolèrent le bois. Certaines ouvrant le bec, un rayon d'énergie en jaillit, ricochant sur les épines mais carbonisant au passage les petits êtres ailés qui avaient tardés à évacuer le passage !

- Ils se dirigent droit vers la Cité, commenta Aldéran. Ca va les occuper !

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils vont faire ?

- L'attaquer, j'imagine. Et vu la puissance de chacun de ces becs, les tours tomberont comme des dominos… Heureusement pour nous, ces choses ne nous ont pas vus et le spacewolf est tout près à présent. Ca ira, Albior ? Albior !

Le garçonnet s'était figé, prunelles dilatées.

- J'entends la voix de Pythar dans ma tête… Il dit que les créatures sont venues pour tout détruire et massacrer. Il me supplie de revenir pour activer le dôme de protection, qu'il va m'aider bien qu'il n'ait pas été béni des dieux…

- Ca c'est sûr que ces griffons vont les ratatiner. Je comprends maintenant pour les postes de défense anti-aérienne ! Mais ça ne nous concerne absolument pas et je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu les aiderais. Toshiro a posé le spacewolf non loin d'ici, on va pouvoir rejoindre le _Light_ dans quelques minutes.

- Ils vont tous… mourir ? souffla Albior.

- Oui et qu'ils y restent ne me fait ni chaud ni froid ! gronda Aldéran en reprenant son envol, son fils dans les bras.


	11. Chapter 11

**15.**

- Albior, je t'ai dit de ne pas me serrer le cou ainsi, tu m'étrangles ! Et arrête de gigoter !

- On doit y retourner ! On doit y retourner ! glapit en retour le garçonnet.

- Mais, ça ne va pas la tête ? ! Je t'ai dit que ceux de la Cité n'avaient plus aucune importance pour nous. Nous avons à rentrer chez nous.

Albior continua de s'agiter dans les bras de son père.

- La dame, elle était gentille avec moi. Et puis, c'est la Cité des miens. Ils voulaient que je les protège.

- Tu es bien trop petit, Albior. Je ne crois pas que tu puisses quoi que ce soit pour eux.

- Mais toi, tu es grand, mon papa !

- Je crains de ne pas le vouloir. Pourquoi donc est-ce que je le ferais ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je ne comprends pas tout… Mais…

Albior se débattit de toutes ses forces.

- Je dois faire ce qu'ils attendent de moi ! protesta-t-il encore. Ramène-moi là-bas.

- Mais tu ne sais même pas ce que tu as à faire !

- Si, Pythar m'a tout expliqué pendant qu'on volait. C'est sur la plateforme ! Papa, il y a des petits enfants comme moi là-bas !

* * *

Au dernier étage de la tour, juste sous la plateforme, le Grand Prêtre de Kopy assistait au déferlement des griffons dont les becs s'ouvraient pour projeter leur énergie dévastatrice sur les hauts bâtiments, les décapitant de leurs derniers étages ou au contraire les sapant depuis leur base.

« Il aura fallu plusieurs millénaires pour que la prophétie se réalise, attaque de griffons après attaque, à chaque décennie… Mais c'est bien aujourd'hui la chute de notre Cité. ».

Le ballet destructeur des griffons les plus proches parut se désintéresser des tours blanches, deux d'entre eux tombant d'ailleurs en flammes.

Une autre silhouette ailée se glissa entre eux alors qu'ils se rassemblaient pour affronter celui qui les défiait dans les airs dont ils s'étaient pourtant rendus maîtres.

Alors que leurs congénères poursuivaient leur œuvre de saccages, quatre griffons projetèrent leur énergie sur l'être aux ailes noires qui se glissait entre eux, se dirigeant droit vers la plateforme qu'encerclaient les réverbères… mais aucun tir ne l'atteignit, glissant sur une invisible sphère de protection.

Aldéran se posa sur la plateforme alors que les spacewolfs du _Lightshadow_ revenaient combattre les animaux mythologiques.

- Tu sais vraiment ce que tu dois faire, Albior ? insista-t-il.

- Tu vas nous protéger ?

- Je peux étendre le champ de protection à la plateforme, mais pas plus. Et fais vite, Albior car cette atmosphère verte me pompe beaucoup d'énergie. Alors, que vas-tu faire ?

Albior s'approcha d'un des réverbères, leva les yeux vers un anneau.

- Soulève-moi, il faut que je l'abaisse, et avec lui le levier, ainsi que tous les autres ensuite.

Mais bien que mobilisant toutes ses forces, le garçonnet ne parvint pas à faire bouger le levier qui jusque là faisait partie intégrante du pied du réverbère. Les larmes jaillirent.

- Je n'y arrive pas !

- En ce cas, je vais t'aider, fit Aldéran en posant sa main sur celle de son fils, faisant alors basculer le levier vers lui dans un claquement sec.

- Et donc, tous les autres après ?

- Oui.

- Ca fera quoi ?

- Aucune idée !

Rapidement, son bras autour de la taille de son fils, Aldéran alla à chaque réverbère, tirant sur l'anneau pour en tirer et sortir le levier.

- Et maintenant ?

- Je dois faire rentrer certaines de ces boules au sol, selon un ordre précis.

- Lequel ?

- Je le vois dans ma tête, c'est difficile à expliquer… Et ça, je peux le faire ! assura Albior en sautant sur la première sphère, proche de lui, la faisant s'enfoncer sous son poids.

Du regard, et gardant toujours à l'œil aussi les griffons qui pilonnaient son dôme de protection, Aldéran attendit que le garçonnet finisse ses petits sauts.

- Il ne se passe rien…

- Encore quelques secondes, indiqua alors Pythar qui était revenu sur la plateforme. Vous êtes revenu, tous les deux…

- C'était la volonté d'Albior. Je ne peux pas lui refuser grand-chose. Personnellement, s'il ne s'était s'agit que de moi…

- Je devine aisément.

Yeux écarquillés, Pythar considéra Aldéran qui bien qu'il ait fait disparaître ses ailes noires demeurait entouré d'un véritable halo d'énergie pure, le signe de son Sanctuaire au front, ennemi et pourtant là pour accomplir le rituel de protection de la Cité.

- Mais qui êtes-vous donc ?

- Je suis le père d'Albior.

Une sorte de frémissement agita le sol de la Cité.

- Un tremblement de terre ? hasarda Aldéran, prêt à s'envoler à nouveau avec son fils.

- Non, c'est le bouclier de protection. Il s'élève du sol, va repousser les griffons jusqu'à former un dôme englobant toute la Cité. Les griffons disposent de vingt-quatre pour tenter de nous anéantir. Ensuite ils repartiront, redevenir statues de pierre dans les montagnes pour dix ans. Mais, pour l'instant, ce bouclier de sécurité, et en dépit de ce que vous venez de me donner à voir, nous serons balayés si nous restons dehors. Venez avec moi à l'intérieur.

Aldéran hésita, mais Albior glissant sa main dans la sienne, il suivit le Grand Prêtre.

- Toshiro, rappelle les spacewolfs.

- Ca va, toi ? s'assura le clone mémoriel du _Lightshadow_.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

- Tu es sûr ?

- J'espère…

Aldéran rentra dans l'ascenseur dont la cabine rentra dans le sol alors que le dôme venu du sol s'étendait sur toute la Cité.


	12. Chapter 12

**16.**

La préceptrice avait serré Albior contre elle, très fort, embrassant sa joue rebondie.

- Merci, jeune Guérisseur, tu nous as sauvés. Comme tous ceux qui t'ont précédé l'avaient fait depuis des millénaires.

- Mon papa m'a aidé. Mon papa est toujours là pour moi.

- Albior est mon fils. Personne ne le reprendra ! jeta Aldéran qui bien que dans le salon du Grand Prêtre de Kopy n'entendait pas jouer la carte de sa propre sécurité. Maintenant, je le reprends avec moi…

Pythar perçut alors clairement l'hésitation, ce qui le surprit, l'intrigua et l'inquiéta aussi.

- Allons sur la terrasse, Aldéran, pria-t-il.

Ce fut effectivement avec un soulagement non dissimulé qu'Aldéran l'accompagna, avec un signe d'acquiescement à l'adresse d'Albior à qui la préceptrice avait proposé une belle part de tarte au citron et à la meringue.

- Tout comme les griffons, vous auriez sans doute pu raser la Cité, remarqua Pythar après avoir rempli deux coupes de jus de raisin. Qu'est-ce qui vous fait hésiter à ne pas repartir avec… votre fils ?

- Vous ne vous y opposerez plus ? préféra rétorquer Aldéran sans toucher à son verre, toujours sur le qui-vive.

- Je ne sais toujours pas de quel bois surnaturel vous êtes fait, Aldéran, mais notre jeune Guérisseur et vous êtes tellement semblables, aussi surprenant que cela puisse sembler de prime à bord ! Aldéran…

- Allez-vous encore me demander ce que je suis ? gronda ce dernier.

- Je pensais plutôt m'enquérir de ce qui vous déstabilise soudain, alors que ma Cité est sauve pour dix ans ?

- Je dois repartir…

- Avec votre fils. Non ?

- Je vais vers un combat mortel, qui fera des victimes, occasionnera plus de destructions que les griffons n'en ont causées, cette fois, à votre Cité. Mon _Lightshadow_ sera en première ligne, et il n'y aura aucun lieu sûr pour mon enfant, ni sur un sol terrestre ni dans l'espace.

Pythar esquissa un sourire.

- Et, au final, vous songez que le seul endroit de sécurité est, de façon illogique et même inconcevable, est Kopy ! ?

- Oui, concéda Aldéran, avec réticence. Mais je ne peux pas non plus vous laisser le cadet de mes fils, avec le temps de lui laver le cerveau, de le retourner, de lui faire oublier…

- Si tant est qu'elle ait de la valeur, je vous donne ma parole que nous ne ferons rien en ce sens. Je l'avais dit au petit : il est l'être le plus précieux de notre peuple. Ce que je ne savais pas quand j'ai eu ces propos, c'est qu'il a besoin de son père, de l'amour de ses proches, pour donner le meilleur de lui-même. Même si je le retenais ici, Albior ne ferait rien pour nous, il ne le pourrait tout simplement pas… Mais, si où vous allez est si dangereux, que dire au petit si vous n'en reveniez pas ? Albior a trop d'affection pour vous, je ne suis pas sûr qu'il le supporterait !

- Sa mère est gravement blessée, œuvre de vos sbires. Et là, quelles qu'aient été vos raisons, pour votre peuple, je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais. Jamais ! cracha Aldéran avec fureur.

Il se tut, la gorge sèche mais sans un geste vers la coupe de jus fraîchement pressé.

- Je dois y aller. Je vous confie mon fils et je viendrai le chercher. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à vous y opposer à nouveau !

- Nous vous le rendrons, j'ai engagé mon honneur, rappela Pythar.

- Je crois… que je vous crois, lâcha alors Aldéran en revenant dans le salon.

* * *

- C'était bien bon, mon goûter ! La préceptrice m'a apporté un autre morceau de tarte, mais je l'ai gardé pour toi.

- Mange-le, Albior.

De la main, Aldéran caressa les boucles d'acajou de son rejeton.

- Je vais m'absenter, quelques jours. Cette préceptrice va s'occuper de toi, sans rien t'imposer. Ensuite, nous rentrerons chez nous.

- Non !

Le hurlement d'Albior résonna dans la pièce alors qu'il s'était accroché à son père.

- Je vais avec toi. Je vais avec toi ! Je refuse de rester derrière !

Aldéran soupira, songeant soudain qu'il réalisait ce que son père avait vécu quand il avait été fichu à la porte du foyer conjugal et que cela alors été lui qui s'était accroché à ses jambes et avait posé pour la première fois ses mocassins sur la passerelle de l'_Arcadia _!

- Aldéran ? fit le Grand Prêtre de Kopy.

- Albior vient avec moi… Je ne peux le détacher de moi…

- C'est surtout que lui ne peut vivre sans vous, glissa Pythar. Je ne sais pas si vous saurez le protéger, mais Albior se sentira en sécurité auprès de vous !

Aldéran s'appuya dos au mur, Albior lui tenant toujours la main, les prunelles grises pleines de l'appréhension de l'abandon.

- Que deviendrez-vous, sans Guérisseur ? s'entendit alors questionner le grand rouquin balafré.

- J'ai souvent parlé de la théorie de l'évolution, du changement… Je crois que moi et mon peuple allons avoir à apprendre à vivre sans.

Aldéran abaissa alors son regard vers son fils.

- Albior ?

- Oui, je crois que je peux ! Je le sens, mon papa, je le ressens au plus profond de moi !

- Quoi donc ? s'étonna Pythar.

Albior fit s'agenouiller son père, lui murmura quelques mots à l'oreille, avant qu'il ne se relève.

- Aldéran ? s'enquit le Grand Prêtre.

- Albior sait qui est la Guérisseuse à venir. Il vous la désignera, le moment venu. Il le fera, à notre retour.

- En ce cas, je ferai des prières et je ferai brûler des herbes sacrées pour que vous reveniez sain et sauf, tous les deux.

- Vous êtes surprenant et déstabilisant, Pythar.

- Et que ne dois-je dire de vous !

- Disons qu'on m'a toujours qualifié de « tête folle », plus le temps passe, plus je sais que c'est vrai ! Toshiro, mon spacewolf ?

- Il est juste sur la route devant cette villa. Il est programmé pour te ramener à bord.

- Merci.

- Heu, puis-je savoir qui vous aller affronter, Aldéran ? murmura Pythar.

- Une plante verte !


	13. Chapter 13

**17.**

Toshiro avait déclenché l'alarme de l'_Arcadia_ faisant venir son capitaine sur la passerelle.

- La base astéroïde est là, c'est ça ? lança ce dernier.

- Oui, elle a Terra IV en visuel et sera à portée de tir d'ici quatre heures.

- En ce cas, si Aldie poursuit son retour à pleine vitesse, il sera là juste à temps pour le feu d'artifice !

- Il n'aurait pas dû laisser Albior embarquer à bord du _Light_… Cet affrontement sera bien pire que s'il s'était trouvé parmi les siens…

- Tu crois que les prêtres ont renoncé à se l'approprier ? remarqua Clio.

- A ce qu'il semble. Aldéran le croit en tout cas. Mais, justement, pas au point de leur laisser le gamin et de préférer encore l'exposer face aux troupes de Synomarielle !

- Albior sera en sécurité dans le caisson de stase.

- Sa place n'est pas ici… Mais vu que Synomarielle a la planète pour objectif, il ne serait pas mieux sur le sol…

- Aldéran a récupéré son fils, c'est tout ce qui importe, insista la Jurassienne, fixant tendrement son ami de longue date.

- Je n'aurais pas parié sur sa réussite. Je suis curieux d'entendre quelle histoire il va nous servir, cette fois !

- Cela ne pourra qu'être assez épique… Aldéran tient bien de toi : il ne fait ni dans le détail et encore moins dans la dentelle !

- Mais je n'ai jamais provoqué d'apocalypses, moi ! se défendit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_.

- Oh, ça c'est uniquement parce que l'occasion ne s'est pas présentée et qu'en matière de surnaturel, tu as juste fait des bébés à une Magicienne ! s'amusa Clio.

Ensuite, elle redevint sérieuse.

- Quelles sont nos chances, cette fois ? Pourquoi est-ce que ça se passerait mieux que l'autre jour ? La base-astéroïde de Synomarielle est une véritable petite planète et même avec le feu de Saint-Elme du _Karyu_ de Warius, on n'aura pas plus l'avantage que précédemment !

Le pirate à la chevelure de neige s'approcha de la grande barre, en saisit une des poignées.

- C'est Aldie qui nous a placés – l'_Arcadia_, le _Karyu_ et le _Devilfish_. Tu ne vois pas quelles sont ses intentions ?

Clio réfléchit, observant sur le grand écran les positions des trois vaisseaux, ainsi que celle de Terra IV.

- On dirait qu'Aldéran songe que, comme cela se présente, Synomarielle va débouler juste devant nous et qu'on fera barrage… avant de nous faire vaporiser car là on risque bien de découvrir si la base a une force de feu ! réfléchit-elle à haute voix. Aldie nous utilise comme chair à canon ?

- Oui : exactement !

- Quoi ? !

- Disons que je préfèrerais le terme « appât » que « chair à canon », rectifia Albator. Ou encore « diversion », si tu préfères.

- Aldéran saurait comment rentrer dans cette base pour y récupérer sa sœur ?

- Durant son voyage, il n'a pu que faire travailler le clone mémoriel de Toshiro sur les scans de l'astéroïde. Et je pense qu'il a trouvé quelques solutions envisageables !

- Toshy ? lança la Jurassienne.

- Les conclusions de mon clone ne peuvent qu'être les miennes… répondit alors l'Ame de l'_Arcadia_. Oui, à nous de distraire Synomarielle, son _Deathfalcon_ ainsi que ses alliées. Et à Aldie d'entrer dans la base pour en sortir Sylvarande !

- Je ne comprends pas, admit alors Clio, dépitée, inquiète aussi, sachant que le combat à venir était sans merci, de part et d'autre !

Albator passa son bras autour des épaules de sa frêle et valeureuse compagne de tous les affrontements.

- Je fais entière confiance à Aldéran, je suis ses instructions bien que l'intégralité de son plan m'échappe à présent, et j'irai au casse-pipe pour lui !

- Il me semblait bien, en effet… Dans quelques heures, à nous de jouer… Si on allait se descendre un verre ou deux d'ici là ?

- Je suppose que te concernant, ce serait plutôt une bouteille ou deux !

- Détendez-vous, tous les deux. Je veille, assura Toshiro.

- Warius, tu te joints à nous ?

- Tu n'avais pas intérêt à me laisser hors du coup ! fit alors la voix de l'ancien Colonel de la Flotte Indépendante. On vide quelques godets et on attend l'arrivée de ton fils ! Moi aussi, je me demande vraiment ce qu'il a en tête ! ?

- Quelque chose de simple et de magistral. Comme à son habitude. J'espère juste qu'il va réussir ce nouveau coup de poker !

- Et moi donc ! J'ai un autre petit-fils à naître – du cadet de mes enfants - et je ne voudrais pas rater ça !

Mais la communication terminée, ce fut avec une mine préoccupée qu'Albator emmena la Jurassienne à l'appartement pour un verre de détente avant la mer d'étoiles ne s'embrase.

* * *

Rassuré par la présence de son père, Albior dormait à poings fermés.

- Mon cœur, murmura Aldéran en déposant un baiser sur le front de son fils. Une fois tout ce foutoir réglé, on ira voir ta maman. Je crains qu'elle n'ait grand besoin de toi !

Il se releva du lit.

- Sommes-nous prêts, Toshy ?

- Autant que c'est possible… Ca risque de ne pas être suffisant ! Tu vas vraiment laisser Albior au milieu de tout ce déchaînement ?

- J'avais encore l'illusion que nous serions passés à côté d'un Sanctuaire ami où j'aurais pu le laisser, avoua le grand rouquin balafré. Espoir déçu… Il faudra faire avec Albior à bord. Ce qui s'est passé face aux griffons l'a épuisé, mais je crois qu'on peut avancer que ça lui a plu aussi ! Ce gosse est sage et taré à la fois !

- Il est bien comme toi, sur le second point !

Fermant la porte de la chambre derrière lui, Aldéran revint dans son salon.

- Alors, Toshy, tu as pu trouver comment mettre mon idée folle en application ?

- Une idée du genre : faire une ouverture dans une base avec un ouvre-boîte géant ?

- Oui. Dans mon imagination, ça pouvait le faire.

- C'est même possible, avec beaucoup de chance, et en envoyant ton père, Warius et les Illumidas en première ligne ! grogna le clone mémoriel avec une volontaire réticence dans la voix quant aux ordres de son roux Colonel.

- Il n'y a pas d'autres solutions. S'il y en a, je ne les ai pas entrevues, et ce même en me triturant les méninges et ils ont beau être tordus, mon idée m'a paru la moins idiote de toutes mes stratégies ! Toshy, une fois qu'on sera rentrés, on aura peu de temps.

- J'ai en mémoire la signature de végéto-sang de Sylvarande. Elle sera la seule de ce genre sur la base. Je saurai te la localiser rapidement et avec une totale certitude. Mais, ensuite… ?

- Nous aviserons en fonction des circonstances, Toshy. Après tout, rien ne dit qu'on arrivera seulement à proximité de la base, pour « l'ouvrir » sans nous faire atomiser par les vaisseaux alliés de Synomarielle – et ces fameuses _Libellules_ sont redoutables au possible, en formation pires que le _Deathfalcon_.

Aldéran versa dans une tasse en verre le thé qui venait de finir d'infuser, rajouta un nuage de lait et une bonne dose de sucre liquide ainsi que quelques gouttes d'essence de fruits.

- La route est-elle dégagée devant nous, Toshy ?

- Totalement.

- En ce cas, nous serons à Terra IV juste à temps pour les grandes réjouissances !

Aldéran but un peu de son thé et grignota trois des cookies de l'assiette qui lui avait été apportée par Yul.

- Ca va être un massacre, Toshy… A-t-on une chance ?

- Avec toi dans la partie, Aldie : toujours ! Tes idées sont les plus farfelues, mortelles, mais tu t'en sors toujours !

- En ce cas, espérons que cela sera encore le cas ce jour… La base astéroïde de Synomarielle ?

- Elle est en approche de Terra IV !

- Je vais vraiment arriver in extremis, et cela ne sera pas un effet de surprise ni du suspense mal venu… Oh oui, ça va être serré, très serré sur ce coup. Et je dois gagner, tout simplement !

- Nous serons là à temps… Pour les mises à mort, laissa tomber le clone mémoriel. Tu veux quelque chose en particulier, d'ici là ?

- Oui : un autre thé, un dîner copieux avec de la viande rouge cuite saignante et un chariot de desserts. Ah oui, et aussi de la bière non alcoolisée, je vais avoir besoin de tous mes esprits sous peu !

- A tes ordres.


	14. Chapter 14

**18.**

- Non !

Les prunelles bleu marine d'Aldéran étincelèrent.

- Je suis désolé, Albior, mais je ne te demande pas ton avis. Ca va secouer et je dois te mettre en sécurité.

- Je n'aime pas cette boîte. Je ne ressens plus rien dedans.

- Elle te protègera effectivement de toutes les influences extérieures.

- Je dois être près de toi, c'est important, protesta encore le garçonnet.

- Pourquoi ?

- Je ne sais pas…

- Le petit n'a pas tort, fit Toshiro. A quoi cela l'avancerait-il d'être dans le caisson de stase, si le _Lightshadow_ subit d'importants dégâts ?

- Yul a ordre de l'évacuer en urgence, si ça tournait mal.

- Crois-en mon expérience, Aldie, une fuite en spacewolf, en pleins combats est un véritable suicide.

- Je ne vais pourtant pas prendre Albior sur la passerelle !

- Et pourquoi pas ?

- Mais tu sais très bien que la tour de commandement du _Light_ sera un des points les plus visés !

- C'est le vaisseau dans son entièreté qui est la cible, jeta un peu sèchement le clone mémoriel. Il n'y aura aucun endroit vraiment sûr pour Albior.

- Si, il y a une place… J'aurais dû y songer immédiatement ! Tu vas m'attendre là, Albior.

- Non, je ne veux pas ! glapit le petit garçon avant de se volatiliser.

- Où l'as-tu envoyé ?

- Au pied de l'Arbre de Vie. Avec en plus Tilkon près de lui, Albior est au maximum en sécurité. A présent, je peux ne plus songer qu'au combat… Tu ralentis ? !

- Depuis notre envol de Ragel, nous avons exclusivement utilisé le système de propulsion extrasubliminique, ça a mis le _Light_ à rude épreuve.

- Tu veux dire qu'il est en train de nous lâcher ? souffla Aldéran.

- Disons qu'on doit le ménager si tu ne veux pas que le système nous lâche complètement en plein affrontement. On va juste avoir un peu de retard.

- Non ! décréta Aldéran. On ne peut pas laisser l'_Arcadia_, le _Karyu_ et le _Devil_. Vitesse maximale. On se débrouillera.

- Aldie, si le cœur des réacteurs flanche, il n'y aura pas de solution de secours.

- Mais ce n'est pas possible que tu me fasses le coup de la panne ! aboya Aldéran. Le _Light_ n'est pas vraiment une vieille guimbarde !

- Justement, Aldie. Plus la technologie est pointue, plus elle est fragile ! releva l'Ordinateur. Et tu n'as pas ménagé le _Light_. Il aurait eu besoin de plus de tests et d'un vol d'essais avant d'être lâché ainsi.

- On s'arrangera, conclut sombrement Aldéran.

- Je préviens ton père que nous ne sommes pas au top de nos capacités.

- Si ça te chante… Si tu as envie de jouer les oiseaux de mauvais augures – je vais finir par te rebaptiser Tori-San !

* * *

Entre deux salves de son vaisseau, Warius rouvrit le canal de communication avec ses partenaires de combat.

- Le clone mémoriel a fini par faire ralentir le _Light_, finalement ! ?

- Il utile deux des trois réacteurs, répondit le capitaine de l'_Arcadia_. Il devrait sortir du dernier saut spatio-temporel dans moins de cinq minutes.

- Son aide sera la bienvenue car avec les _Libellules_ sur le dos, le _Devil_ est assez mal embarqué.

- Et la base de Synomarielle est effectivement bien équipée, marmonna Albator.

Les multiples cratères qui marquaient la surface extérieure de l'astéroïde recélaient, pour la plupart, une batterie de missiles et l'ouverture se refermaient sitôt le tir envoyé.

- Elle a le cuir épais, commenta encore Warius. Le Feu de Saint-Elme n'a fait que lui lécher la surface… Et hormis les cratères et leur brève ouverture, la base est totalement hermétique !

- Oui, j'ai aussi remarqué ce détail, grinça Albator. Je doute que le Tranchoir de Proue ait plus de chance que ton canon… Sinon crois bien qu'il y a un moment que je me serais précipité dessus !

- Aldéran est mieux équipé ? s'enquit Warius.

- Il a exactement ce qu'il faut dans sa propre proue !

- En ce cas, qu'il en fasse vite la démonstration car avec ce que la base nous envoie on ne va plus tenir bien longtemps. Dépêche-toi, Aldie ! jeta-t-il alors que le _Lightshadow_ venait d'apparaître.

**19.**

Laissant à ses trois alliés le gros des vaisseaux de Synomarielle, Aldéran s'était concentré sur la base astéroïde – qui à elle seule était un sacré morceau !

De la proue à coque bordeau du _Lightshadow_ sortit une structure en V qui se déplia pour supporter une sorte d'ogive. Dans son berceau qui l'équilibrait parfaitement, elle tournoya sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite, se chargeant d'énergie pour projeter un fin rayon vert qui frappa la surface extérieure de la base. L'ogive exécuta alors un lent mouvement circulaire comme pour découper un cercle suffisant dans les coques externes de l'astéroïde afin de laisser passage au vaisseau cerise et argent.

- Ca peut vraiment marcher ? lança Lhéonna Groum depuis la passerelle du _Devilfish_.

- Cette foreuse a été conçue pour traverser les matières les plus dures, dont la pierre noire de Gréolin, renseigna Toshiro depuis l'_Arcadia_. La base astéroïde a beau avoir plusieurs épaisseurs de coque de protection et un bouclier de protection à sa surface, ça n'arrêtera pas le rayon de forage.

- Le _Deathfalcon_ se dirigea droit vers le _Light_ qui doit diriger un max d'énergie sur le forage! Warius, on va assister Aldéran pour protéger ses flancs.

- C'est parti !

Bloquée par l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_, Synomarielle serra les poings en voyant le _Lightshadow_ se glisser à l'intérieur de la base via le passage qu'il s'était ouvert.

* * *

A l'intérieur de la base, les quartiers de la galactopole de Synomarielle étaient répartis dans d'immenses sphères, chacune disposant de son propre système de stabilisation, de propulsion ainsi que de ses systèmes autonomes nécessaires à assurer les conditions de vie les plus idéales pour des créatures végétales.

Chacune des bases des sphères était pourvue de ses propres canons de défense et le _Lightshadow_ ne devait qu'à son bouclier ovoïde de se glisser entre elles sans subir de dégâts.

- Les niveaux d'énergie tombent en flèche, renseigna le clone mémoriel du vaisseau. Je vais devoir couper le bouclier pour redistribuer la puissance à bord.

- Tu as repéré Sylvarande ?

- Oui, je nous dirige droit vers la sphère hôpital.

- Papa ?

- Toshy va envoyer un tube d'abordage là où sont rassemblées la trentaine de prisonnières de Synomarielle et je les embarque.

- Moi, je vais récupérer Sylvarande !

- Hâte-toi, car sans bouclier tu vas te prendre tous les tirs de plein fouet !

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de faire du tourisme ! assura Aldéran en quittant la passerelle alors que le _Lightshadow_ se rangeait face à une sphère, envoyant son tube d'abordage à tête pointue.

Sylvarande se redressa dans son lit.

- Aldéran !

- Tu es bien vivante ! Toshiro avait identifié ton signal, mais je m'inquiétais toujours.

- Tu es venu me chercher…

- Nous sommes tous là. Tu peux marcher ?

- Mes brûlures sont superficielles désormais. Je peux te suivre. Est-ce que tu…

- J'ai dégommé celles qui s'interposaient. Le tube d'abordage s'est enfoncé dans le mur d'à côté, on repart au _Lightshadow_.

Bien qu'un peu faible sur ses jambes, se retenant à l'épaule de son frère mais sans le gêner dans ses mouvements s'il avait encore à les défendre, Sylvarande quitta avec soulagement sa chambre-cellule.

Le tube les ramenant au vaisseau, ce dernier manoeuvra, toujours sous les tirs, afin de repartir par là où il était rentré.

- Le voilà ! annonça Clio qui sentit son cœur s'alléger d'un poids conséquent.

* * *

Le _Lightshadow_ retrouva les étoiles, se glissant entre l'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ avant de les dépasser.

Fonçant à pleine vitesse, il se retrouva seul devant le _Deathfalcon_.

- Vas-y, Toshy, ne le loupe pas !

- Avec plaisir, Aldie.

Les sabords bâbord du vaisseau cerise et argent crachèrent leurs missiles vers celui de la seconde Reine des Sylvidres.

Ses réacteurs atteints de plein fouet, le _Deathfalcon_ privé de toute propulsion vit ensuite tous ses autres systèmes s'arrêter.


	15. Chapter 15

**20.**

_ - J'ai récupéré Sylvarande !_

_ - Sors au plus vite de cette base. Tout semble indiquer que Synomarielle lui a ordonné d'aller percuter la planète !_

_ - Mais, elle est folle !_

_ - Elle n'a plus l'intention d'errer avec son astéroïde aussi elle va l'écraser sur la Grande Colonie de Sylvarande ! renseigna le capitaine de l'Arcadia. On ne peut pas stopper un tel vaisseau !_

_ - Il va pourtant bien falloir que je l'arrête, gronda Aldéran entre ses dents. Gran, occupe-toi de ma sœur, fais-lui un check-up complet !_

_ - Reste à bord ! glapit le clone mémoriel. Si tu m'obliges à rester collé à cette sphère, je ne peux déployer le bouclier extérieur et là ça cogne dur sur nos coques !_

_ - Je vais immobiliser la base._

_ - Comment, en la mettant dans ta poche ? ironisa Warius bien que la situation ne prête absolument pas à rire._

_ - Si j'ai bien analysé les images que Toshy m'a renvoyées pendant qu'on volait dans cette base, la sphère-hôpital a une colonne qui descend dans le cœur de toutes ces structures. Elle devrait m'amener aux centres vitaux de l'astéroïde… Je reviens dans quelques minutes ! Reste connecté à mon oreillette, Toshy ! Et pour commencer, trouve-moi la trappe d'accès à la colonne !_

_ Suivant les indications de son Ordinateur, Aldéran se retrouva devant un interminable pilier cylindrique, qui descendait effectivement à pic jusque dans les entrailles de la base. Il posa les pieds sur une sorte de plateau, agrippant d'une main ferme une poignée scellée à l'espèce de barre qui était la seule rambarde de protection._

_ - Abaisse le levier rouge, ça va te faire descendre jusqu'au cœur d'énergie de l'astéroïde, indiqua l'Ordinateur._

_ A vitesse vertigineuse, le vent de la vitesse folle agitant ses mèches incandescentes, Aldéran parvint jusqu'à une salle sombre qu'occupait uniquement une sorte de gros cerveau gélatineux et luminescent._

_ - C'était logique. C'est toi qui alimentes la base en énergie. Je dois donc t'amoindrir, te pomper, pour que l'astéroïde ne bouge plus – ne conservant qu'un minimum de puissance pour les systèmes de vie de la population ! Terra IV est tellement proche, je vais envoyer ta puissance à l'Arbre de Vie – ainsi au cas où Synomarielle nous réserverait un nouvelle surprise, c'est sa propre énergie qui la contrerait ! Ironique… Enfin, faut que j'y arrive !_

_ Aldéran tendit la main, se concentrant au maximum, recueillant la puissance du cerveau dans sa paume et tendant toutes ses forces à la projeter vers son Arbre de Vie._

_ Après d'interminables minutes, le cerveau avait été réduit à la taille d'une bille dans la paume d'Aldéran qui esquissa un sourire._

_ - Et voilà, Warius, finalement c'était bien aussi simple que ça : la mettre dans ma poche ! s'amusa-t-il en glissant la bille dans sa veste. Je reviens, Toshy, prépare-toi à décrocher. Où en sont mon père, Warius et Lhéonna ?_

_ - Le Deathfalcon se mobilise contre eux, et ils ont sacrément encaissé…_

_ - Si les positions n'ont pas trop bougé, si je passe entre l'Arcadia et le Karyu, j'aurai le Death en visuel par son flanc tribord et je pourrai atteindre les réacteurs. Prépare-toi !_

_ - Reviens vite à bord. On a bien morflé en ton absence et le tir sur les réacteurs du Deathfalcon risquent bien d'être la seule chose dont nous soyons capables avant que les nôtres ne nous lâchent complètement !_

_ - J'arrive._

_ - Vas-y, Toshy, ne le loupe pas !_

_ - Avec plaisir, Aldie._

_ Les sabords bâbord du vaisseau cerise et argent crachèrent leurs missiles vers celui de la seconde Reine des Sylvidres._

_ Ses réacteurs atteints de plein fouet, le Deathfalcon privé de toute propulsion vit ensuite tous ses autres systèmes s'arrêter._

_ Deux tubes d'abordage, par bâbord et par tribord, avaient pénétré la tête de chauve-souris du Deathfalcon, là où se trouvait la passerelle, et donc Synomarielle !_

_ Leurs cosmoguns à la main et braqués sur les Sylvidres et celle qu'elles reconnaissaient comme Reine, Aldéran et Albator avaient fait irruption._

_ Aldéran s'était avancé, couvert par son père, s'adressant à Synomarielle se drapant dans sa combinaison blanche, écharpe rouge nouée à la taille et bottes cuissardes moulant ses jambes fines. Lucyfène à côté d'elle, visiblement fulminante mais sachant parfaitement que la partie était perdue face aux deux hommes_

_ - Ta base ne peut plus progresser. Le Devilfish jette ses dernières forces dans la bataille contre tes Libellules, quitte à y laisser ce qu'il reste de lui… Alors, que décides-tu ? Tu te rends et tu épargnes un massacre – ou alors tu refuses de nous céder et nous ne laisserons peu de tes soldates en vie._

_ - Et mes civiles ? fit Synomarielle, en se troublant légèrement._

_ - Tu étais prête à en sacrifier de nombreuses en détruisant la Grande Colonie par l'impact de la base au sol… Tu as parjuré tous tes principes, Synomarielle ! Et tu te prétends Reine de ce peuple !_

_ - C'était ma destinée. On m'a désignée pour cela, il y a bien longtemps… Peut-être que je fais enfin pouvoir vous raconter, soupira Synomarielle avec épuisement, parvenue au bout de l'objectif de sa vie et l'ayant raté !_

_ - Nous serons toute ouïe ! assura Aldéran, le visage fermé et le regard dépourvu de toute compassion. Rends-toi, nous te ramenons en prisonnière sur Terra IV !_

_ - Vous avez gagné…_

**21.**

Tilkon, le blanc Centaure ailé se posa.

- Le petit est ravi par la balade !

- Je le constate, sourit Aldéran en prenant Albior par la taille pour le ramener au sol.

Il flatta les boucles auburn de son fils.

- Tu n'as pas eu peur ?

- Tilkon est chou !

- Heu « chou » n'est pas vraiment le qualificatif dont j'aurais usé. Tilkon, tu es chou ?

- Je suis un Centaure. Je suis Prieur d'un Sanctuaire. Ma mission est de le défendre, de toutes mes forces, au péril de ma vie - tout comme Lourik l'a fait en se sacrifiant pour toi, Aldéran. Je projetterais donc une puissance inhumaine sur tout qui menacerait Terra IV et je ne laisserais aucune chance à l'ennemi venu avec de noirs desseins. Dès lors, Aldéran : je ne suis pas chou du tout ! Je suis une machine de mort, tout comme toi !

Aldéran se rapprocha du Centaure.

- Tu as tout à fait raison. Mais tu as été gentil avec Albior, et il t'aime bien !

- Ton gamin a, à la fois peur de beaucoup de choses - c'est normal : il est un petit garçon - et en même temps, peu de réalités l'impressionnent ! Plus encore que les deux aînés, c'est lui ton fils, l'héritier de la marque de famille qu'il aura portée depuis son plus jeune âge.

- Oui, je l'ai compris, depuis un moment… Albior a hérité, lui aussi, par sa seule naissance, de surnaturel. Il est un Guérisseur…

Aldéran se raidit, plongeant les poings dans les poches de sa longue veste bleu électrique.

- Je ne veux pas me souvenir de ce pouvoir… Il va désigner celle qui va protéger son peuple. Ensuite, je reviens avec lui au plus vite à Ragel… Mon Ayvi est au plus mal.

- Je sais… Et tu as aussi deux Reines à séparer.

- Je m'en occupe ce soir.

- Mon papa, sourit Albior en glissant sa menotte dans la main de son père.

- Toi, tu retournes à la Colonie, fit Aldéran en poussant le garçonnet vers son père. J'ai encore à m'entretenir avec ton « chou ». Tu pourras lui faire boire son lait et lui donner son goûter, papa ?

- Bien sûr.

Aldéran se tourna à nouveau vers le Centaure blanc.

- Tu me confirmes ta conclusion d'hier ?

Tilkon inclina positivement la tête.

- Les revendications de Synomarielle sont parfaitement légitimes. Elle va te raconter son histoire. Il te faut prendre une décision.

- J'y vais.


	16. Chapter 16

**22.**

Aldéran s'était rendu à bord du _Lightshadow_, en orbite de Terra IV, à la cellule de Synomarielle, son père à nouveau désagréablement impressionné par son nom n'ayant pas voulu d'elle sur l'_Arcadia_.

- Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas plus mal, siffla-t-il. Le _Light_ n'est pas en état de voler, dès lors même si tu parvenais à sortir de celle cellule, tu ne pourrais aller nulle part !

- Quelles sont tes intentions ? préféra interroger Synomarielle.

- Tu as toujours prétendu avoir un droit légitime à la couronne de Reine des Sylvidres. Dis-moi enfin pourquoi ?

- Pourquoi, ça changerait quelque chose ?

- Peut-être…

Synomarielle s'était assise sur la banquette scellée au mur, le regard soudain perdu dans ses souvenirs, Aldéran demeurant debout près de la porte.

- Les graines de Sylvidra ne germaient pas. Le temps passait et aucune pousse royale ne se développait. Elle s'est dès lors tournée vers une des Prieuses de sa Grande Protectrice. Cette Prieuse élevait soigneusement son bourgeon, moi. Elle a promis de le confier à sa Reine une fois qu'il serait arrivé à maturité de bébé. Sylvidra a donc fait établir tous les documents pour faire de moi celle qui lui succéderait, j'ai été bénie par les autres Pieuses et mon nom a été enregistré dans les archives du temple. De Myralianne, je suis devenue Synomarielle puisqu'il me fallait un prénom royal ! C'est pendant que je grandissais que notre monde s'est éteint, qu'il a fallu à notre Reine prendre la décision de le quitter pour retourner à sa première grande colonie, sur la Terre. Cela a pris trois années pour que l'Armada Royale soit prête alors que j'atteignais l'âge de dix ans. Peu avant le départ, Sylvidra est revenue au temple, me réclamer et m'emmener sur son Docrass afin de me présenter à tout le peuple. Elle a commis l'erreur d'avertir de son arrivée car ma mère n'entendait plus m'abandonner. Elle s'est enfuie avec moi, se cachant sur une planète d'eau, le temps que l'Armada prenne le large. Elle et moi avons erré quelques mois, avant de trouver un endroit où nous installer. Ma mère m'a toujours dit que le trône des Sylvidres me revenait, qu'il me fallait rejoindre les miennes, me faire reconnaître. Je suis arrivée un jour dans une colonie, ses membres se sont inclinés devant moi et la base astéroïde a été construite. Evidemment, entre-temps, tout avait changé : Sylvidra n'était plus, elle avait enfin eu sa propre héritière. Et le temps que la base astéroïde atteigne cet Union, les Grandes Colonies s'étaient ralliées à Sylvarande.

Aldéran avait laissé s'écouler un long moment de silence, se représentant à présent parfaitement l'enfance et les promesses dont son interlocutrice s'était nourrie.

- Ta désignation n'a jamais été officielle. Sylvarande était légitimée par son sang, son éducation et les années passées à Terra IV, objecta-t-il néanmoins. Pourquoi t'es-tu donc enferrée dans cette confrontation ? Ta mère n'avait pas respecté son engagement envers sa souveraine.

- Je suis la première Reine, c'est à moi d'occuper le trône !

Synomarielle rejeta en arrière sa longue crinière blonde.

- Que vas-tu faire de moi, Aldéran ?

- A quel sujet ?

- Ne joue pas à l'idiot avec moi, siffla Synomarielle. Tu sais très bien ce que tu as à faire en tant que fils de notre Grande Protectrice ! A toi de décider entre moi et Sylvarande. Et choisis bien !

- C'était bien mon intention, admit-il encore. Il y a le reste de la nuit pour réfléchir, je te ferai part de mon choix au matin.

* * *

Comme à leur habitude, Aldéran et Sylvarande s'étaient installés dans le patio de la maison de cette dernière, sous les étoiles, sur les chaises longues.

- Je voudrais m'excuser, fit soudain Sylvarande.

- Mais, pourquoi donc ?

- Tu n'as aucune idée de tous les noms dont j'ai pu te traiter quand mon _Dolvidrass_ s'est fait atomiser par le _Deathfalcon_ et ensuite par la base et les vaisseaux alliés de Synomarielle. Je t'ai reproché toutes mes souffrances quand on soignait mes brûlures. Je t'ai même rendu coupable de la mort de celles qui étaient venues se joindre à moi, s'étaient battues.

- Je ne t'ai pas entendue… Je ne pouvais pas venir…

- Je sais.

- Tu es au courant jusqu'à quel point ? murmura Aldéran en pâlissant.

- Synomarielle nous a fait voir les enregistrements de Toshiro, à Grysmalline et moi. Je suis désolée. Je n'ignore à présent plus rien de ce que cette brute immonde et ses sbires t'ont fait endurer. Oh, mon pauvre petit frère… Tu n'avais pas à te remettre de ces épreuves seul ! Tu aurais dû nous faire confiance…

- Je t'assure que c'était totalement impossible. J'ai même fini par tenter de mes convaincre que ces viols n'avaient jamais eu lieu… Enfin, maintenant, ça va. Quelques mois de thérapie intensive te remettent toujours quelqu'un d'aplomb !

Aldéran se leva, marchant cependant de long en large durant quelques instants.

- Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de te rappeler ces mois douloureux, s'excusa à nouveau Sylvarande.

- Disons que c'est encore un peu frais… J'ai donc cette thérapie à finir avant de reprendre le travail.

- Après ta décision de demain – quelle qu'elle soit, je l'accepterai, Synomarielle était bien le premier choix de Sylvidra – quels sont tes projets ?

- J'ai à repasser par Kopy. Albior doit transmettre ses responsabilités à la Guérisseuse à venir. Ensuite, je vais à Koralle assurer à Ryhas que son _Devilfish_ ralliera la planète une fois remis en état. Enfin, je rentre à RadCity… Mon Ayvi…

Sylvarande vint auprès de lui et l'enlaça.

- Elle va s'en sortir. Elle s'est battue pour votre fils, elle doit le voir de retour !

- Oui, je l'espère bien, soupira-t-il.

Il apprécia l'étreinte de sa sœur aînée puis s'en dégagea doucement.

- J'ai peu de temps pour me décider… Bien que je sache pertinemment que je n'ai qu'un choix possible !

- Ne spolie pas Synomarielle par affection pour moi…

- Ne t'inquiète pas. Le caractère de Synomarielle a déjà fait toute la différence à mes yeux ! assura Aldéran.

* * *

Accompagné de sa sœur, de Warius et de Grysmalline la Générale de l'armée de Sylvarande, Aldéran était revenu à la cellule de Synomarielle. Lucyfène avait également été sortie de la sienne et avait manifesté son soulagement à retrouver sa souveraine saine et sauve.

- Il n'y aura qu'un seul point nous sommes d'accord, commença Aldéran, c'est ce que je suis de par mon propre héritage génétique ! Et c'est tout aussi indiscutable que Sylvarande est de sang, du cœur et de l'expérience, la seule et incontestable Reine des Sylvidres.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'insurgea Lucyfène.

- Synomarielle a beau avoir été désignée dans, presque, toutes les règles par Sylvidra elle-même, elle n'a jamais régné. Mais surtout la mentalité dont elle a fait preuve dans ses revendications va à l'encontre de toutes les qualités requises pour cette fonction royale. Je ne veux pour ultime preuve que le fait qu'elle était prête à sacrifier des centaines de vie de sa propre colonie dans l'écrasement de la base astéroïde, et à faire des milliers de victimes dans la Grande Colonie ! Cette attitude est aussi indigne qu'inadmissible ! Sylvarande est bien partie en guerre, mais ce fut en réponse à une agression, elle exerçait son droit de légitime défense ! Il n'y a plus à contester, j'ai tranché !

- Je ne me plierai jamais à une décision aussi inique ! hurla Lucyfène en se jetant sur Aldéran.

- Mais avant qu'il ne songe seulement à un geste de défense, Warius avait dégainé et pressé la détente.

Et bien qu'il ne s'agisse que d'un effleurement, le tir provoqua l'embrasement instantané de la Générale de Synomarielle.

- Lucyfène ! s'épouvanta cette dernière. Vous avez tué l'amour de ma vie ! Je ne vous pardonnerai jamais de m'avoir tout pris : mon amante, mon titre, ma colonie !

- Tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, à tes ambitions et à tes appétits sanguinaires, rétorqua sèchement Aldéran.

Avec un rugissement, Synomarielle se précipita à son tour sur lui.

- Ne la tue pas, Warius !

Un tir passant entre eux toucha Synomarielle en pleine poitrine et elle s'enflamma à son tour.

- Papa… murmura Aldéran.

- Décidément, les Synomarielle – graine ou plante – sont bien pareilles ! gronda Albator.

* * *

L'_Arcadia_ et le _Karyu_ étaient repartis pour leurs habituelles pérégrinations spatiales.

Les réacteurs du _Lightshadow_ avaient été remis en état, réparations basiques pour assurer juste son trajet de retour à Ragel.

Le plus sévèrement touché, le _Devilfish_ resterait encore trois semaines arrimé aux chantiers navals mobiles de _Skendromme Industry_.

- Le chantier naval va également remettre la base astéroïde en état et elle repartira se trouver sa propre planète ensuite.

- Et moi j'accueillerai les membres de cette colonie qui ont demandé à rester ici, qui me reconnaissent comme Reine, ajouta Sylvarande. Il s'agit d'ailleurs de la majorité des membres de la colonie de Synomarielle. Ces Sylvidres croyaient en elle et sans elle, elles se retrouvaient perdues, avec le besoin viscéral de se raccrocher à quelqu'un.

- Et qui de mieux que la seule Reine, sourit Aldéran. Veille bien sur elles, Sylvarande. A un de ces jours !

- Et toi, rassure-moi au plus vite quant à l'état de santé d'Ayvanère !

- Promis.

Rejoignant Albior à bord du spacewolf, Aldéran rejoignit son _Lightshadow_ qui se désorbita à son tour de Terra IV.


	17. Chapter 17

**23.**

Pythar considéra son interlocuteur roux avec un brin de curiosité.

- Je ne pensais sincèrement pas que vous reviendriez, Aldéran. Pas après ce que nous avons fait à Albior, et surtout à votre femme.

- J'ai pris la vie des trois des vôtres qui ont si honteusement massacré mon Ayvi, gronda Aldéran. J'aurais sans nul doute étendu ma haine à toute votre communauté – vous ne devez qu'au grand cœur d'Albior que je l'ai aidé à activer votre dôme de protection – mais cela n'aurait rien changé à l'état de santé de mon épouse. Je peux comprendre que vous ayez eu vos raisons… mais je ne vous le pardonnerai jamais, ajouta-t-il dans un souffle.

- Nous avons mérité votre ressentiment.

Depuis le salon du Grand Prêtre, Aldéran pouvait voir les tours blanches de la Cité, de nombreuses en travaux afin d'effacer les traces de destructions occasionnées par les griffons.

- Albior peut-il nous apprendre qui est la Guérisseuse à naître ?

- Je me suis trompé, fit alors le garçonnet d'une toute petite voix.

- Comment cela ? tressaillirent son père et Pythar, ce dernier devenu blême.

- Elle est déjà née.

- Mais, en ce cas, j'aurais dû percevoir son étincelle, se récria le Grand Prêtre. Elle aurait brillé au tableau des élus !

- Hum, il est possible qu'Albior ayant hérité du pouvoir de son père, c'est sa flamme qui rayonne à votre tableau et que cela occulte la lueur de la Guérisseuse, hasarda Aldéran.

- En effet. La Guérisseuse étant déjà âgée de quelques années, nous sommes totalement sauvés ! Il suffira de lui faire suivre un enseignement intensif pour rattraper le temps perdu et ensuite elle pourra être formée de façon traditionnelle.

Avec une grimace, Aldéran garda pour lui le fait que cette révélation rendait l'agression d'Ayvanère et l'enlèvement d'Albior encore plus inutiles !

- Tu peux me conduire à cette Guérisseuse et à sa famille, Albior ? pria Pythar. J'ai à les informer de ce qui bouleverse désormais leur vie.

- Papa ?

- Accompagne Pythar. Ensuite, nous repartirons.

- Mais…

- Je ne crois pas que je sois autorisé à intervenir plus dans vos histoires de Guérisseurs…

- D'ordinaire, cela demeure entre moi et le nouvel élu, approuva Pythar. Je ne peux que cependant faire une exception en ce cas précis et vous permettre d'accompagner votre fils, que vous vous assuriez qu'il ne lui arrive rien de fâcheux, que nous ne lui faisons rien.

- J'en étais certain, pour ce dernier point.

- Chouette, tu viens, mon papa ! sourit Albior.

* * *

Cette fois, c'était en orbite de Koralle la planète-capitale de l'Union Galactique que le _Lightshadow_ s'était calé. Aldéran avait alors laissé Albior aux Mécanoïdes et s'était rendu au Pénitencier où Ryhas poursuivait paisiblement sa peine.

L'Illumidas adressa un clin d'œil moqueur à son visiteur.

- Je n'avais pas entendu récemment un grand rouquin balafré affirmer qu'il me rendrait mon vaisseau dans l'état où il me l'avait emprunté ?

- Mais, je te rappelle que tu avais ajouté que tu savais parfaitement que je cassais toujours mes jouets, et ce depuis mon premier hochet ?

- J'espérais qu'un jour cette règle serait prise en défaut ! rétorqua Ryhas, sans vraiment plaisanter. Alors, mon _Devilfish_, laisse-moi deviner : c'est encore pire que sur les prises de vue que tu viens de faire défiler sur ton ordinateur ?

- Oui… Mais si tu as des blessés, ils se remettront tous. Ta Lhéonna a assuré du tonnerre ! Et les chantiers navals envoyés par _SI_ vont te le remettre en parfait état.

L'Illumidas eut un soupir.

-Je suis totalement incapable de payer…

- Ryhas ! protesta Aldéran, plutôt choqué. Tu m'as prêté ton vaisseau en appui, il a eu sa place et a su faire la différence dans ces combats. Tu le récupéreras remis à neuf, les cales pleines, tout simplement.

- Merci, Aldie…

- Tu sais très bien que c'est moi qui te sais gré de toutes tes démonstrations d'amitié. Et, n'oublie pas pour quelles raisons tu te retrouves ici…

Ryhas eut alors un désinvolte haussement des épaules.

- Aurais-tu préféré que ce soit ton père, à ma place ? jeta-t-il alors, un brin acerbe, en opposition avec son attitude détachée. C'est ce qui lui serait arrivé s'il avait foncé, comme il en avait l'intention. Et il n'aurait jamais survécu à l'emprisonnement.

- Je ne l'ignore pas… La fin du combat contre la base de Synomarielle a bien emballé son cœur mais tout est rapidement revenu à la normale une fois tout terminé. Mais, l'enfermement, il ne l'aurait effectivement plus supporté. Merci, Ryhas, pour lui et moi.

- Il ne me reste plus que deux mois à purger, quasiment. Ton Ayvi a moins de temps, file vite à son chevet !

- Tu as eu des informations de Skyrone ? s'affola Aldéran.

- Il ne savait où te joindre. Il s'est dit que tu repasserais par ici, avant ton retour.

- La vitesse extrasubliminique nous fait sauter d'un canal de communication à l'autre, très souvent, très vite. Et pour un émetteur ne disposant pas d'une centrale assez puissante pour suivre… Rien d'étonnant à ce que Sky n'ait cessé de perdre mon signal en voulant me joindre – ce qui fait que tant de jours se sont écoulés aussi, l'autre fois, quant il cherchait à me prévenir pour l'agression et le kidnapping… Et j'ai encore manqué son appel, à nouveau si urgent semble-t-il… Je file !

- Le petit Albior va sauver ton Ayvi, rassure-toi.

Aldéran agita la tête en un signe négatif.

- Albior est trop jeune, et puis c'est moi qui lui ai enjoint – et il a accepté – de réfréner son pouvoir !

- Dégage ! intima l'Illumidas en étreignant son ami. Si tu me cherches : je ne bouge pas d'ici !

- Bien noté.

Un brin de sarcasme revint à Aldéran, quelques instants.

- Et si tu voulais filer de ce palace avant l'heure, évite de demander à Warius d'intervenir, il n'est pas très doué pour monter à l'assaut d'un Pénitencier !

* * *

Bien que son Laboratoire ne fasse plus partie intégrante de l'infrastructure de la _Clinique Sperdon_, Skyrone était demeuré en étroits contacts avec la Direction et il avait pu y faire admettre sa belle-sœur pour suivre l'évolution de son état.

- Aldéran, enfin !

Skyrone se précipita au devant de son cadet, le serra longuement dans ses bras, ayant au passage une caresse pour les boucles d'acajou de son neveu.

- Depuis ton dernier message, je décomptais les jours !

- Le _Light_ est vraiment mal en point. On a fini sur un seul réacteur… Ayvanère ?

- Ils l'ont odieusement battue, encore et encore. Elle s'est interposée jusqu'à ses dernières forces pour protéger son fils. Si toi tu sais qui l'as agressée, moi je peux te dire qu'ils ont été bestiaux !

- Et ils en ont payé le prix, trop rapide, mais radical. Sky, où en est-elle ?

Skyrone soudain beaucoup trop silencieux, plus pâle, le regard fuyant, son cadet à la crinière incandescente sentit tout son être s'affoler.

- Ayvanère ! ?

- Elle n'en a plus pour longtemps… Je finissais par redouter que tu n'arrives pas à temps… Là, tu peux lui dire adieu, ainsi qu'Albior.

- Albior ? Albior ! s'écria Aldéran en constatant que le garçonnet n'était plus dans le couloir, ne pouvant que deviner où il s'était rendu !

Près de sa mère, Albior avait fait appel à tous les pouvoirs en lui, les connaissant au mieux pour les avoir bridés par amour, et les ravivant au nom de ce même amour !

Arrêtant son tout-terrain immaculé dans le parking souterrain de l'immeuble, Aldéran en fit le tour pour ouvrir la porte à une Ayvanère aux mèches plus multicolores que jamais.

- Viens, amour de ma vie. Nos terreurs sont là-haut !

- Nos fils vont bien ?

- Oui. La famille s'en est bien occupée. Ils t'attendent impatiemment !

- Et moi donc. Albior ?

- Il a été fantastique.

- Je l'ai constaté… Mais… ?

- Il est redevenu un petit garçon après t'avoir sauvée.

- Quel soulagement !

* * *

Accompagnant son épouse, Aldéran l'escortant dans l'ascenseur, la réconfortant autant qu'il appréciait de s'emplir les sens de toutes les sensations qu'elle dégageait.

Les portes du duplex ouvertes, Ayvanère aperçut ses trois fils alignés en rang d'oignon, pomponnés, la mine un instant encore transie avant que tout le soulagement n'explose dans leurs prunelles et qu'ils ne se précipitent dans ses bras !

- Maman !

- Mes enfants…

Albior sourit de toutes ses dents de lait à son père.

- Merci, papa.

- Merci à toi, mon fils.


	18. Chapter 18

**24.**

Leur aîné ayant embarqué dans le car privé qui allait le conduire au pensionnat, Alyénor et Albior avaient fini de s'apprêter pour l'école tandis que leurs parents rangeaient la cuisine.

- Tu veux que je t'accompagne ? proposa soudain Ayvanère.

Aldéran ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un petit rire.

- Ayvi, je suis un grand garçon, je peux aller au boulot sans que tu me tiennes la main !

- Je veux bien te tenir la main ! assura-t-elle avec un petit sourire.

- Je n'en doute pas. Mais là, aucune chance que j'aie encore de l'autorité sur l'AL-99 après ça !

La sonnerie de l'interphone retentit.

- Non, s'il y avait eu un souci avec le car, on aurait appelé sur nos téléphones…

Quelques instants plus tard, Melgon entrait dans l'appartement, embrassant Ayvanère qui lui avait ouvert.

- Je passe en coup de vent, je ne veux pas te mettre en retard pour ton jour de reprise, Aldie.

- C'est gentil, Mel, fit ce dernier à l'adresse de son ancien supérieur. Café ?

- Je veux bien. Laured et moi, nous nous inquiétions un peu pour toi, poursuivit Melgon en prenant place dans le salon, Aldéran lui apportant une tasse fumante. Ca va aller ?

- Si après cinq mois d'arrêt je ne suis pas en état d'assurer, je ne le serai jamais, remarqua Aldéran, un peu sombre.

- Tu as terminé ta thérapie ?

- J'ai été au bout des trois programmes prévus pour me remettre les idées en place. Je peux toujours demander des séances supplémentaires, mais ce sera de façon plus épisodique, si nécessaire.

- Aldie va bien, assura Ayvanère. Notre vie est redevenue équilibrée et sereine ces dernières semaines. Nous en avons bien profité.

- Vous aviez tous les deux de sacrées blessures à panser…

Ayvanère se blottit contre son mari.

- Je comprends désormais mieux par quoi Aldie passe quand le petit monde surnaturel vient à sa rescousse. Les blessures physiques disparaissent mais pas le souvenir, les souffrances endurées ainsi que tout le ressenti qui y est associé… Mais tout revient à la normale au final.

- J'en suis heureux pour vous deux, pour vous tous, assura Melgon avec un sourire affectueux pour le couple qui faisait partie de ses amis les plus chers.

* * *

Aldéran rangea son tout-terrain immaculé dans le sous-sol de l'AL-99, alla prendre son petit sac à dos en cuir dans le coffre et se dirigea vers l'ascenseur.

Arrivé sur le plateau des Unités d'Intervention, il se dirigea vers les tables de travail de Soreyn et de Jarvyl qui étaient parmi les premiers arrivés.

- Vous êtes bien matinaux, remarqua-t-il en sortant le sachet de pâtisseries de son sac.

- Tu devines très bien que l'on voulait être là à t'accueillir alors qu'il faisait encore calme, firent ses deux amis.

- Tu nous as fait tellement peur. On ne s'est jamais douté de l'ampleur de ton cauchemar…

- Aux débuts, Ayvi nous donnait des nouvelles, mais après… Heureusement, Sky a pris le relais, mais il était loin de tout savoir.

- Tu es là, c'est le principal, assura Soreyn.

- Je vais pouvoir te refiler le dossier sur la Division, se réjouit Jarvyl.

- C'est quoi, ça ? Après nous avoir fait fusionner, ils ne vont pas nous scinder ? ! se récria Aldéran qui ne plaisantait nullement.

- Ce serait même plus tout le contraire ! Je t'expliquerai.

Talvérya – qui avait pour sa part repris le service depuis près d'un mois fut la suivante de l'Unité Anaconda à venir et Aldéran présenta le sachet de pâtisserie à la Sylvidre qui lui tendit un café en retour.

La salle se remplissait, les agents venant prendre leurs fonctions, de loin saluant poliment leur Colonel enfin de retour, aucun n'ignorant ce qu'il avait enduré mais – hormis ses amis, et encore – aucun n'aurait osé aborder ce sujet !

Yélyne, Jelka et Darys étaient arrivés à leur tour et tous avaient partagé le moment quasi sacré de cet échange de pâtisseries et de gobelets de café, chacun les apportant à tour de rôle.

Les locaux de l'AL-99 se remplissaient, dans le calme, la plupart des agents entamant la journée sans hâte, sachant que les alertes pouvaient les mobiliser à tout instant.

Replongeant le nez dans son café, Aldéran eut un sourire, ravi que son petit monde soit en ordre autour de lui, bien qu'en réalité, ce soient ses amis qui soient heureux qu'il ait retrouvé sa place au milieu d'eux !

FIN


End file.
